Second Chance at Finding True Love
by xx-Lelly Ivashkov Ozera-xx
Summary: What happens when Rose comes back to the Academy and starts to fall in love with Adrian. What happens when Dimitri comes back? How will rose react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**Thanks, Celeste**

Chapter One

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

We were all sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria, eating our breakfast. I just got back from Russia a couple of days ago. I had also gotten the letter and silver stake from Dimitri around the same time. The only person that knew about the letter and stake was Lissa. But, she didn't know who it was from. And, I didn't bother to tell her. I didn't need her to be worried about all my problems.

"Huh? What? Sorry Liss." I said. She looked worried but didn't say anything. Yet.

"We were talking about graduation. And, how it's a little less than two months away." She replied.

_Are you sure you're okay?_ Lissa thought.

I gave her a brief small nod and a small smile.

"Oh! I know! Can you believe it?" Eddie asked. He seemed really excited to graduate and get out of this place. Who could blame him? If only he knew. That it wasn't what all the other guardians said it was like. It scary out there in the world. You don't know what you're doing 'til you're actually doing it. Like trying to kill the love of your life.

I guess I was staring off into space again because Lissa was sending me another message through our bond.

_You and me are going to have a talk after class. My room. Meet me there. I know something's wrong. And I'm betting that it has something to do with the letter and silver stake. _

I stared at her. How could she know? But I wasn't going to let her think she was right. So I just nodded again, like it was no big deal. Eddie soon caught on to the fact that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Rose?" Eddie asked. Everyone was staring at me as if I had two heads or something. Now, what were they talking about…Oh yeah! Graduation.

"Yea! I know! Graduation, two months away!" I answered. I tried to be happy for them, hoping that Lissa and Eddie bought it.

They either did or they just didn't bother bring up my problems at breakfast. I was hoping it was the first one.

Adrian was just staring at me the whole time during breakfast. It seemed like he was trying to figure something out. Then, he looked around me. He was looking at my aura. I figured it was black – as usual.

"Rose, something's wrong." It wasn't a question, more or less a statement. I was pretty sure that Christian said it but I wasn't positive because I was staring at Adrian the whole time.

"You know what? I just realized that I left my paper for history class in my room. I'll see you guys at lunch." I said as I was getting up. I left the cafeteria before anyone said anything.

Once I was out the doors, I took off towards the track. I felt like running. I needed to run. Running always seems to help me think straight. And at the moment that's just what I needed. So, when I got to the track, I took out my IPod, put the headphones in, and blasted the music. Headstrong by Trapt was playing. One of my favorite songs. I ended up do a total of 40 laps, twice as much as my normal, but I didn't care. I decided to skip all my classes. I wasn't in the mood to be around anybody right now. I took off towards the gym. There were no classes going on so I went in.

This whole time I was thinking about Dimitri. How could I've missed his heart? I killed him twice and both times it felt as if I was killing myself. I couldn't do it a third time. It would be impossible. I would choke up again.

I promised my mom that I would stay here until I graduated. What am I going to do?? And then it hit me. All of a sudden I was angry. I sucked all the anger form Lissa away. Why was she angry? Whatever. I don't know what happened but now I had the urge to punch something. So, I decided to go into the small room where the dummies were. I took all my anger out on them. I worked on my punches and kicks.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on floor in the small room, with my back against the wall. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I did the one thing that I haven't done in a while and that was cry.

My music was still blasting so I didn't hear him when he walked in. I was surprised to see him there, to be honest with you. But he was. Adrian sat down next to me. I took my headphones out and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh, Rose…Everything's going to all right." He kept say that over and over. He was trying to calm me down, to get me to stop crying. I was still crying when everything started to go black, and then, I passed out.

I woke up in an all too familiar room. I was in at the academy's clinic. I've been here so many times that I've lost count. Adrian was sitting in a chair next to my bed holding my hand in both of his.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked a little groggy. Just as he was about to answer there was a knock on the door and in came Dr. Oldenski.

"Good morning Rose, glad to see that you are awake today." She said with a warm smile.

"W-what day is it?" I stuttered. I knew it was morning so was it Tuesday? Why were they both just staring at me…. I was so confused.

"Rose, today is Friday." Dr. Olendzki decided to answer. I just stared between the two of them. How could it already be Friday? I mean it was Monday yesterday? And why couldn't Lissa heal me? Now, I was really confused. What had happened?

As if she could read my mind, Dr. Olendzki said, "Well, Rose, I'm sorry, but I have to go and check on the other patients. But, Adrian here, can fill you in on what happened." And then she left and closed the door behind her.

I looked over at him. Trying to remember what had happened. But I couldn't.

"Adrian, what happened? Why am I here?" I asked worriedly.

After a long silence, he finally answered.

"Rose, you passed out in the gym." I passed out? How? And that's when I remembered what happened. The running, the working out, and the crying. I cried in front of Adrian; how on earth will I live that one down. I looked into his emerald green eyes, and saw he really did love and care about me.

When I didn't say anything he continued.

"After you left from the cafeteria, I told everyone that I was going to go and have a smoke. They didn't ask any questions. They were trying to figure out what was wrong with you." That did sound like all my friends. Always trying to figure out what happened to me, why I was mad. It never got old.

"That's when I decided to follow you. I had to. Rose, on Monday, when I was staring at you, I was staring at your aura. I was really worried about you. Your aura was blacker than ever. I followed you over to the tracks. I hid behind a tree. I was going to call your name when you went to get a drink a water, but saw your headphones."

I looked at him and he looked right back at me. I could tell that he was worried about me. What am I going to do? Tell him that I fine? Tell him don't worry about…I was just stressed out form school.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone run 40 laps before. You didn't even look tired. I was about to stop you because I thought you were done, but you just went to the gym. I thought that it would be best if I let you be so I did. I figured you want to be alone and I couldn't blame you."

And that's when I remembered what happened in the gym.

"Lissa. I got mad." That's all I could manage to say.

"Yea, I saw what happened. Your aura got even blacker and you looked like you were about to kill who ever got in your way."

"But what happened? Why was Lissa mad?" I asked.

"Her and Christian had gotten into an argument about me and her working on Spirit." That's all he had to say. I knew ho Christian got when Lissa and Adrian were together.

"You were working out in the gym for a good two hours. Lissa was worried about you and wanted me to go and find you. She said that you skipped your morning classes. I figured that you would still be in the gym. I looked around for you and found you. You were sitting on the ground and... and you were crying."

I heard it in his voice, how worried and scared he was. I haven't told him what happened in Russia but he knows bit and pieces from the dreams. And, now he had a couple tears coming down his cheeks. I wiped them away. I didn't like when he cried. It made me want to cry. Wait! What the hell is going on? Why am I having feelings for Adrian?

After he took a couple of deep breaths he went on. "I wasn't sure what to do…so I just sat there, right next you. You leaned your head on to my shoulder and I just held you. And, then, out of no where you passed out. I was so freaked out; I carried you to the clinic. And, that my Little Dhampir is why you are here."

After he was done telling me what happened Monday, I looked into those emerald eyes and saw he really did care. He cared all this time, when I didn't. I just never saw it or took the chance to get to know Adrian Ivashkov.

"Thank you, Adrian." Was I could say. I wanted to say more but I was starting to get tired again. I wanted to tell him thank you for being there when no one else could, for understanding all my pain, for keeping my secret, for helping me with my 'trip', for never giving up on me, and the most important one of all – thank you for loving me – especially when I pushed you away.

He held my hand in both of his as we wait for the doctor to come back – which wasn't long. We sat in silence, but it was comfortable. Just then there was a knock and Dr. Olendzki came in with a smile on her face.

"Well, Rose, it looked like you passed out from exhaustion. You need and still do rest. You'll stay here for a couple more days to get more fluids in you and some rest. I also cancelled your practices, just as a precautionary." She said.

"Umm…ok." I wasn't to happy about this. I wanted to practice. And, I defiantly did NOT want to stay here a couple more days!!

Once she left, I got sucked into Lissa's head. _Great! Just what I need._ She was walking to the clinic with Christian and Eddie behind her and behind them was…my mom and dad?!?! What why are they here?? Oh man! This can't be good.

I got out of her head as soon as possible. Adrian was shaking me, he looked worried. "What was that about? On minute you were here then the next thing I saw was you zoning and not answering me."

"Oh. Sorry. I got sucked into Lissa's head."

"I see. What's going on?"

"Did you know both my mom and dad are here?"

"Who's your dad? I knew that your mom was here."

"Ahh man! Why's my mom here? My dad is Abe Mazur."

"W-w-who did you say your dad was?" He looked really pale. I think he was a little scared.

"Abe Mazur."

"Well, that explains so much." He said with his lazy grin.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Why is my mother here, of all people?"

"Little Dhampir, she was worried. She arrived Monday night, when Kirova called her to let her know about your situation."

"She was worried?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup" He answered popping the 'p'.

"But why-"

I was cut off because, right then and there, my mother, the best kick ass Guardian Janine Hathaway came barging into my room along with my dad and all my friends. And let me be the first to tell you, my mother looked pissed.

**Hit the green button and let me know what you think. Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everyone knows the saying, 'if looks could kill.' Well, if that were true, than I would probably be dead right about now. My mother, _the_ Guardian Janine Hathaway, was shooting daggers at me as she barged into my hospital room. Now, what could I possibly have done wrong now? Answer, nothing! I've been here the whole time. Sleeping! And, this time I can prove it, I have witnesses! So, HA!

_Rose, I'm so sorry! I didn't know she would get so mad! _Lissa said through the bond.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

That's when a wave of emotions hit me. I let down my guard. Lissa had a lot of emotions going through her. There was guilt, worry, she was scared. Why would she be scared? All the wards are up – so that can be it – no Strigoi will be coming into this school _again_…was she scared of my mom?? Just then I got my answer through the bond.

_Umm, Rose, who's the guy with your mom? He's a little scary…we were all just wondering. _

I guess they'll all find out sooner or later – so why not now.

"Well, I should probably tell you all the truth about Abe Mazur. He's my dad."

They all just stared at me as if I had six heads. Wow! Could they be any ruder? Christian was trying not to laugh, he some how found this funny. Only he would.

"Hey Ozera, weren't you ever taught that it's rude to stare?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what Hathaway, I can't save I have." He matched my tone.

"Well now you have." I retorted, while throwing a pillow at him.

"Christian and Rose! Knock it off! Can't you two ever get along?" Lissa asked.

"No!" We answered together.

"Well look and that! Little Dhampir and Pyro here just agreed!" Adrian said, trying not to laugh.

I took a chance, and looked at my mom. I could still tell that she was mad but, she was also confused. I never told her about being 'shadow kissed'. She knew about the accident. But, what she didn't know was that I died in that accident. Before the paramedics arrived, Lissa healed me just enough so that I was alive. We both walked away with cuts and bruises.

"What are you talking about Rosemarie?" She put her best guardian mask on. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was pissed. Let's be honest here though, when isn't she mad at me. She hardly ever comes to see me, and when she does she always talking about all the mistakes I've made or how I screwed up.

"Why are you even here?" I hissed. Everyone stopped their laughing and went quite. All eyes were on us.

_Maybe we should go. We'll let the three of you talk. _Lissa thought.

I gave a small nod. My friends all knew what was going on.

"Hey Christian, I need to go to the library and do some study, do you want to come?" Lissa asked Christian as she was walking toward the door.

"Yea, but before we go, can we stop by the feeders?" He asked.

"Yup."

_When you have the okay to leave the clinic, come to my room so we can talk._

"Ok." I told to the back of Lissa's head.

"What's ok?" My mom asked, confused again.

"Nothing."

Before she could say anything Eddie was saying bye.

"See ya later Hathaway." He waved.

"Sure thing, Castile." I waved back.

Before Adrian left he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see later on tonight."

That is all he said as he walked away. I had a smile on my face. It was going to be along night! When ever Adrian visits my dreams, I wake up the next morning feeling ten times more tired. I don't even know how that's possible!

After all my friends left, Abe closed the door and I thought to myself, "Let the lectures begin." I still wanted to know what was going on. And why Zmey is here? I kept my end of the deal. I came home. Oh no!! This can't be happening. What id he told my mother why I was in Russia?

I looked up at her; she was standing by my bed within seconds. Man she was fast.

"Mom-" was all I could say. Before I knew what was happening, her hand was coming towards my face. She slapped me!! What was with her and hitting people? I, mean, I know that she is a guardian and all but she can't just go and hit people. Well except for Strigoi – but they're dead – so the don't count.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at her. "You can't just barge in here like you own the place. And then out of no where slap me! I haven't done anything."

"What do you expect me to do?" She said in the same tone.

"I don't even know what I've done! I've been in this stupid hospital bed for a week and half!" I yelled right back at her. "And, why are _you_ here?" I asked, directing my question to Abe.

"What you've done!" Janine yelled. It was more of a statement rather than a question. Now it my turn to be confused.

"Janine, Rose that is enough!" Abe said.

I was in Russia long enough to know when to call it quits with Zmey. When he was this serious, it was time to get down to business. Even I have to admit that I was afraid of him. My mom and I just stared at him.

"Now, to answer your question kız çocuk, I'm here to make sure that you were okay and made it to Montana safe and sound." He answered.

I have no idea what 'kız çocuk' means. I'll have to ask Adrian when I see him.

"Mom, why are you really here? I know its not because your worried…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure if I really want to have this conversation with her right now.

"Rosemarie-"

"Rose," I corrected her. I hated it when people called me by my first name.

"Rose, I want you to tell me why you were in Russia, for starters." She tried to stay calm, but I could see that she was still mad.

I looked at Abe, who looked at me. He nodded. As if he was telling me it's okay to tell her. I was really hesitant. I took a couple deep breaths and jumped into the story.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning." I said.

"That's always a good starting point." She responded.

"I don't know if you remember the day when Kirova had given me, Lissa, and Natalie the ok to go to the mall. But, anyways, on our way back Dimitri and I were talking. We were talking about Strigoi." I said. She stiffened. I think she just realized what I did in Russia. Oh jeez! This can't be good. She's really mad, her fists are balled up at her sides, and her knuckles are white. She was fighting to stay in control of her emotions. She just stared at me, so I went on.

"He told me that he would rather be killed then be one a Strigoi. I agreed with him. We made promise to each other, in a way. When he was bitten in the cave, I knew he wasn't dead. I had to keep my promise…" I trailed off. I couldn't continue. It's too hard. It still hurts me to think about _him_, let alone speak to my mother about him. She wouldn't understand.

"Rose-"

I looked up at Abe.

"I can't do it. Not right now." A tear escaped, I wiped it away, hoping they didn't see it. Without a word, my mother turned on her heal and walked out. This isn't good. Abe stayed. He obviously wanted to talk.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"I understand. We can talk when ever you're ready. Are you ok?" He asked.

I wasn't sure if he really did understand but I wasn't about to ask. I just want to go back to my dorm. I want to be by myself so I can think.

"Yea, I just want to get out of here."

"I'll go get the doctor." He left.

Just then, I got sucked into Lissa's head. I really need to work on this. She was in the library with Christian, Eddie and Adrian. My mother was in there. She was looking for Lissa. Lissa was scared. Christian was holding our – her – hand. My mom came over to the table.

"Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov, Mr. Castile." My mother greeted them.

"Guardian Hathaway." They whispered together.

"Princess, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway." She was terrified of my mother.

"Princess-"

Lissa cut her off.

"Please call me Lissa." She said.

"Lissa, I wanted to ask you if you knew why Rosemarie left. And, if you knew what was going on between her and Guardian Belikov." My mom asked.

Oh man! This can't be good. I haven't told Lissa everything. Adrian was the only one who knew about me and Dimitri. Lissa just stared at my mother in shock.

"Guardian Hathaway, I do not know why _Rose _left." She stressed on my name because, she knew how much I hated it when people used my real name. "And as for her and Guardian Belikov – there wasn't anything going on between them." I could see the black shadows in her. I need to go to her before anything happened. I got out of her head.

I blinked and then was staring in to Abe's eyes. He looked worried. His hands were on my shoulders. He was shaking me, I bet. The doctor was standing behind him.

"What just happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

"Sorry, Lissa sucked me into her head." I said to my dad. "I really need to go find her and talk to her." I said to Dr. Olendzki.

"Is she ok?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"Yea, she's mad. I need to go and help her calm down." I answered.

Dr. Olendzki gave a clean slate of health. I was excused from all the extra practices and combat training classes for a week. Once she was done, Abe was getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to go and find your mother. Make sure she is ok." He said.

"Ok." It was all I could say.

"Seni seviyorum, Kızım." He said as he left.

I needed to ask Adrian what he just said, but later. I need to go and find Lissa. I opened all myself to her emotions and found her. She was in the church attic. I took off running to the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three. Sorry if took so long! Hope you enjoy!  
~Celeste**

Chapter Three

I found Lissa in the church attic, sitting in the window seat. I wonder where Christian is. Lissa must have heard me because she turned around and looked at me. I knew that I hurt her. I could see that I did too. I saw that she had been crying, her eyes where red and swollen, she also had tears coming down her cheeks. I started to walk towards her.

"Stop…why…didn't …you…tell…me?" She asked through her sobs.

"Liss, I'm sorry."

"Do...you...not…trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Then…why?" She was still crying.

"Liss, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you where I was going and why. But…but, I didn't want you to worry about me. I could let you do that, you have your whole life ahead of you and I didn't want you risk going with me on some death mission. I know I hurt you when I left but I'm here, but I did it to protect you. I love you, Lissa; you're like a sister to me. You have to understand that what I did I needed to do it. I had to." I said. There were tears in my eyes, I blinked them away.

Lissa wasn't crying anymore, all the darkness in her vanished. She looked at me with compassion and acceptance. She wanted to know what happened, but didn't ask. She knew when I was ready to talk, I would come to her. She got up and walked over to me. She gave me a hug. And, together, we went to her dorm to hang out for the rest of the day (night for humans).

We were flipping through the channels on the TV in the commons. Christian, Adrian, and Eddie were going to come up and hang out with us. There was nothing good on.

"So, your mom came to talk to me today." Lissa said.

"Yea, I know. I saw. You sort of sucked me into your head." I said with a smile on my face. "Are you scared of her or something?" I asked.

"Rose, do you really have to ask that? She's a great guardian and all but, she still scares me." Lissa answered.

"Yea. She has that effect on people. Did you see the guys when I told you them that Abe Mazur was my dad?" I asked her.

"I know! There eyes were so big." She said

"Priceless!" We were both laughing.

I knew Lissa wanted to ask me something, so I stopped laughing and looked at her. She knew that I sensed her emotions. She stopped laughing too and looked at me.

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked her.

"Does she know?" she asked me.

"What?"

"About you and…and the car accident." She said.

We were both quiet. We haven't talked about the accident since we ran away. Only very few knew about me and Lissa. Lissa and I share a bond. It only works one way at the moment but, we are working together along with Adrian on improving our bond. I'm 'shadow kiss' which means that I died once and was then brought back to life. Weird? Yea, I know.

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked.

I thought about telling my mom after the accident. She saw the doctor reports. She should have also known that there was no way that I could have survived. It was impossible for me to because of where I was sitting. But she never asked. She acted as if it never happened. And little does she know – one day I'm going to lose it. I was already seeing ghost. I mean how crazier can I get?

"Yea, when it's the right time. There's a lot I have to tell her. There's a lot that I need to tell _you_. But I'm not ready to yet." I said.

"You can tell me when ever you're ready, no rush." She said. This is one of the many things that I love about Lissa. She was always supportive and there for you in the long run.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome." She said with a smile on her face. "I wonder what's taking the guys so long to get here?" She asked.

"I know." It was weird, they were never late.

"Should we go and see if they forgot or something?" She asked me as she was getting up.

"Yea, they're probably in Christian or Adrian's room." I answered.

As we were walking outside, I saw someone or something run by us. Lissa didn't seem scared, but I don't think she saw anything. I have no idea what is going on.

"Lissa, let's hurry. It's cold out here." I said. It wasn't as cold as it usually is, but I didn't want to scare her. I have no idea what I saw, but I don't think it could be anything good.

"Rose-" Lissa started to say.

But, before she could say anything else, I pulled her behind me into a protective stance. There was a person wearing all black and the attacked. Through the bond, I could tell that she was scared and a little worried, but was then was overtaken by excitement and happiness. And, that's when it all hit me; I remembered what was going on. It was the field experience. Before I had to time to think, I reacted to one of their attacks.

I was fighting Alberta; I had no idea how I was going to 'kill' her. I had no stake. But then I remembered what Dimitri told me, could I make a weapon out of anything? As I was fighting I looked around. There were branches on the ground. I guess I could use that. At least if I were fighting real Strigoi then using the branches as a stake would slow them down.

I worked my way over to the branches. Both, Alberta and I, were taking and receiving punches and kicks. She was good! And then I made my move, I faked punched her and kicked her in her stomach. She flew back and landed hard, I grabbed the branch by my foot. Before she could get up, I staked her.

I didn't realize that we had a crowd watching us. There were both Guardians and students. I 'killed' Alberta. I can't believe that. I did it. I also had a lot of questions to ask her. I still have no idea what the hell is going on.

"Excellent job, Rose." Alberta said while she was getting up.

"Thanks!" I said breathing hard.

"Here you go." She walked over to me and handed me a stake. Really? Doesn't she think that that would have helped if I had it in the beginning? Whatever. I have in now, that's all that matters.

"Way to go Rose!" Lissa yelled happily. I could tell through the bond, she was really happy and glad for me. She was so excited; I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. I could also tell that she planned for this to happen. Well! I'll have to talk to her later on about this.

"My Little Dhampir! Congrats!" I looked up to see Adrian standing by Christian and Eddie. They all had huge grins on their faces. I knew something was going on. I could just tell.

"Thank you, Adrian." I said. Then I turned my attention to Alberta.

"Hey, Albe- Guardian Petrov, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, Rose, since you re-enrolled to St. Vlad's, you are still required to participate in the field experience." She answered.

"Oh." It was all I could say. I was still taking everything in. Just staring off into space. Thinking.

"Rose?" Lissa asked. I looked at her and everyone. There were five sets of eyes on me.

"Sorry! I was just thinking. That's all. Just taking all this in."

"Yea, I know it's a lot to take in." Alberta said.

"Guardian Petrov, who is Christina Guardian, since I've been gone?" I asked.

"Zach Smith, he and his friend, Ryan Morgan, were guarding the same Moroi."

"So who do I guard, now?"

"Christian Ozera. Zach will go back to his Moroi."

"Ok." I was hoping to get someone else. I guess that's not going to happen. So, I'm stuck with Christian for-

"How many weeks are left?" I was only gone a little less than a month.

"About two and a half weeks."

Ugh! I was so not looking forward to this. But that doesn't matter – _They come first_.

"Ok. When do I start?"

"Today."

"What no break?" I asked jokingly

"Nope!" Christian answered, popping the 'p'. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Well this is going to be a long two weeks." I stated.

"Two in a half weeks." Adrian answered.

I glared at him. All he did was laugh.

"Oh, Little Dhampir."

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it! **

"Hey, Rose?" Adrian asked. Did Adrian just call me Rose? That's a first. Maybe something's wrong?

"Yes, Adrian?" I replied. He was just staring at me with his world famous lazy grin. But, I looked into his eyes and saw that he was thinking about something. He was debating over whether or not to tell me what was going on in his head. I was getting frustrated! I have no idea what's going on.

"Never mind." This is so not like him!

"O-ok. Are you sure?" I asked, with confusion probably written all over my face. Lissa and Christian just stared between the two of us.

_Rose, everything ok?_ Lissa sent through the bond.

"Yea, Liss."

"I have to go and take care of some things, Little Dhampir. I'll see you later." Adrian said with a smile. And, with that he just walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"What was that all about?" Christian asked.

"I have no clue." I answered. I was a little disappointed. I hope he wasn't mad or anything like that.

"Come on, Rose." Christian said.

"What?"

"We have to go cook!" He said. Christian seemed really happy and seemed to enjoy his cooking class. This class was pretty fun to be in. I wish I were in it, I could then learn to make awesome meals.

"So, Fire, when are you going to cook up some noodles for me?" I said throwing him a sideways look.

He gave me a dark, mocking glare. "Rose, are you making fun of my awesome cooking abilities?"

"Me? Of course not!" I said. Faking that I was hurt, putting my hand over my heart.

"Oh. No. Of course, not my badass Rosie." He replied with same amount of sarcasm.

"Fire Boy! If you ever call me _Rosie_ again you will be sorry!" I told him as I was glaring. I hated when people called me that. It annoyed the shit out of me when people called me Rosie.

"Jeez, Rose, calm down. It was a joke." Christian looked scared.

"Christian, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I really have to learn to control my emotions better.

I decided to check on Lissa, maybe she was working on Spirit with Adrian, and that's why I snapped.

So I calmed myself done and focused on Lissa.

She was in Adrian's room and they were working on Spirit. I knew it. But, they were also talking about something, I couldn't tell what though. Lissa had put up walls. And, then out of no where, she pushed me out. What on earth is going on with these two?

"Rose?" Christian asked and from the look on his face, it's not the first time he called my name.

"Huh? What?" I asked back.

"Were you in Lissa's head?"

"Yea, I was. And the weirdest thing happened.'

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember when Avery was here?"

Christian just nodded so I continued. "Whenever I went into Lissa's head and she was with Avery; Avery would push me out of her head."

Christian gave me a confused look. I couldn't blame him, I was confused myself. "Rose, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Well, I was just with Lissa and she is with Adrian. They're practicing Spirit, that's why a snapped at you; by the way. But, Lissa pushed me out of her head."

"Are you sure? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. She also put up some walls. She was blocking me from seeing something."

"Well, I'll talk to her."

"No, its okay. She'll tell me, when she's ready." At least I hope so. This is really strange, but I don't want to worry Christian for no reason. I mean they just got back together.

"Yea, you're right."

"Christian? Did you just agree with me?"

"Uhh. Yea, I guess I did."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that hell has just frozen over." I said sarcastically.

Christian just laughed and I soon joined him. Then, we both stopped immediately when Stan and Alberta came in to see how the novices are doing. I resumed my spot by the window near Christian.

After they left, the bell rang and we all left. The rest of the morning classes went by fast. I all I did was stand against the back wall. And if you ask me, its quite boring.

It was now lunch and all I wanted to do was sit down. Adrian and Lissa were already there. Christian went to sit down next to Lissa while I went to go and wait in line. Fun! Not. I really wish they would bring us our food instead of making us stand here in this ridiculously long line.

I finally go my food and headed over to our table. Eddie was there. As I was getting closer I saw that he had a fair share of battle wounds.

"Hey Eddie, what happened to your face? Did you get in a fight with a cat or something? I asked him, trying no to laugh.

"Well, Rose, aren't you a funny one." Eddie replied with the same sarcasm.

"Eddie, I'm hurt!" I said, trying so hard not to laugh.

We both just laughed. Before I could see what she was doing, I felt it. I felt all happy and then hot, cold, hot, cold. Right away I could tell that Lissa was healing Eddie.

"Thanks, Lissa."

"Don't worry about it, Eddie."

"Little Dhampir, what are you so happy about?" Adrian asked me. I wasn't sure why he was me this, then I realized that I was smiling. And, that he could see my aura. Which would have some yellow in it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your aura has some yellow in it." He stated. I knew it.

"Yea, I know. It's because of Spirit. Whenever Lissa heals someone or something, I fell all happy. I also feel hot, cold, hot, cold. A very strange feeling."

"I see." Was all he said.

I still have like a million questions to ask him but I'll ask him later on tonight, when no one else is around.

"Well, I have to go and take care of some business; I'll see you guys later for dinner." Adrian said.

After he walked out of the cafeteria, I stood up. "Hey guys, I'll be right back. Eddie, can you stay here with Christian?" I asked. Before, he could answer I was out of the cafeteria.

Once I was outside, I was looking around. I couldn't find him anywhere. Where could Adrian of gone so fast? So, I decided to go and look for him. I went to his room. I knocked and wait a couple of minutes. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked one more time. No answer.

I left and walked around the campus. I still didn't find him. So I went back to the cafeteria, where Christian, Eddie, Lissa, and ADRIAN were waiting. What the hell? How did he get back so fast?

"Where have you been, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked, with his lazy smile on his face.

"Umm, I had to get some air." I lied

"Come on, Christian." I said.

"What? Where are we going?" He asked.

"I have to go and get my stuff from my room and put it in yours." I answered.

He wasn't to happy about it, but at this moment I really didn't care. I wanted to leave. I had to get out of there.

"Fine." He said. He gave Liss a kiss and said goodbye to everyone else. They were all smiling and I was going to find out why.

We finely made it to my room. There was an envelope, with my name typed on the front of it, taped to my door. I immediately stopped in my tracks.

**Let me know what you think! Push the green button! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while to post! The letter in this chapter was written by sexybiych007. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot.**

I stopped right in my tracks. Christian didn't seem to notice so, he slammed into my back.

"Jeez, Rose! Why did you stop in the middle of the hallway?"

No, no, no, no, NO!! I was thinking to my self. It can't be from _him_! The wards were still up and I haven't seen any ghost. I was losing my mind, who could have left the note?

"Rose, what's going on with you?" Christian asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about Pyro?" I asked sarcastically, hoping he couldn't tell that I was freaking out.

"Why in the hell did you just stop walking then?

"I was just waiting for you to catch up with me, Sparky."

"Now, _Rosie_, what did I say about calling me Pyro and Sparky?" He asked.

"What did I say about calling me 'Rosie'?" I shot back, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't hit me, Lissa would be really mad at you." He said with a smile.

"Whatever Pyro, have other ways I can get back at you." I said, trying to keep a serious look on my face.

Christian lost his smile almost immediately. "You can't do anything to me."

"Ok, whatever you say, _Lord Ozera_." I gave a small bow and walked to my door. I took the envelope off, hoping Christian didn't see anything.

"I don't like being called that either." He whined.

"You pick out of those three names..." I trailed off. I was in the closest getting my bag out, so I could my all of my clothes and anything else I might need. I picked up the envelope off my desk, folded it, and put it in my pocket. I'll read it later on tonight.

"Are you almost done?" Christian whined.

"Almost. What is up with you whining all the time?"

"I'm not whining! I'm just really hungry."

"Right."

"Can you just hurry up, Rose?"

"Yeah, no need to get your panties in a bunch!" I said smiling.

"Come on, Fire, let's go and eat."

"Finally!" he walked out of my room and took off jogging to the cafeteria. I jogged right next to him, just in case anything happened.

Just when we at the base of the stairs, a 'Strigoi' stepped in our way. I grabbed Christian by the arm, and pulled him behind me. I could tell that I was facing Stan this time. We circled around each other a couple times, I was on defense. Stan lunged for the right side of my head; I stepped back and barely dodged his fist. I ducked down and swipe my leg around, kicking him just below the knees. He went down but in a flash regained his balance and stood up. He got in a few good punches in, I was definitely going to have one hell of a black eye tomorrow. We both gave and received kicks and punches. I saw an opening, and I took it, I staked Stan in the heart. I won.

"Good fight, Hathaway." Stan said as I helped him up.

"No so bad yourself, Alto."

With that Christian and I went into the cafeteria to meet up with everyone else.

"Way to go, Rosie!!" Christian yelled.

"Christian-" Was all I could say before I was interrupted.

"Rose!" I looked over to Lissa, who looked really worried about me.

"What's the matter Lissa? Are you ok?" I looked over her, everything seemed fine.

"Yea, I'm fine. But, what about you?" She asked.

"Liss, what are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Really? Have you looked at your face?" I totally forgot the fight with Stan. I guess I was just caught up thinking about the letter. I still have to read it, but not here, only Lissa and Adrian know about the letter Dimitri sent.

"Liss, I'm fine. I was just fighting Stan. That's all, just ask your lover boy."

"Hey!" Christian said.

"Calm down, Sparky." Jeez, Christian really does need to chill.

"Liss, do you think…you can heal me?" I asked. We were both getting better at the whole Spirit side effect thing.

"Yeah, sure."

She put here hand on my face, and then I felt the hot and cold. I was all happy and warm. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said with a smile.

We were all eating dinner, talking, and laughing together. All having a great time. Until I realized something, "Hey Lissa, where's Adrian at?"

"He had to take care of some stuff for his Aunt."

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering, it was a little too quiet."

"Rose, be nice."

"Lissa, I was just saying."

"What do you have against him?" Lissa asked me.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was just asking." She was staring at me but not. She did the same thing Adrian did when….

"LISSA!" I whispered yelled at her.

"What?"

"You're looking at my aura aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yes. Adrian taught me how to."

"That's so cool! Congrats!" I was so happy for her! She could finally do it.

"Rose, why is there red and pink in your aura?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know." I lied. I knew why, but I wasn't going to her in front of everyone.

"I'll have to ask Adrian what all the colors mean."

"Yea, he'll probably know more about auras then me."

"Hey Hathaway, I got to go to the feeders, then I need to finish my homework." Christian said.

"Ok, Ozera. Let's go."

"Goodnight you guys. See you tomorrow morning." I said to everyone.

Lissa gave Christian a good night kiss and then we finally left.

Christian went to the feeders; there was no line so we were in and out. Woo – hoo. I never did like being in there. We finally made it up to his room. He was working while I was getting my bed ready then we both went our own ways to take our showers.

Once I was done with my shower and done getting dressed I sat on the floor of the bathroom, pulled my letter out of my pant pocket. I opened the envelope and took the letter out and unfold it. It was typed; it was on fancy paper with patterns engraved on the corners of the paper. My heart was pounding so fast that I put the paper on the ground, I kept telling myself 'you can do it, just read the letter'. I picked the letter back up and started to read.

_Dear Rose,_

_Rose, there are a lot of things in this world that you aren't aware of. One of those things is the love I have for you. That smile of yours is what keeps me going through the day. Those eyes of yours make me want you more. And, that love of yours makes me want to love you even more than I love you. Things about me?_

_I have a lovely accent that only comes out when I'm nervous, which is basically never. My lovely green eyes can melt any women, except you. Things I would do for you? Anything. All you have to do is ask and it will be done. Things I would most definitely do for you, is something that involves me and you under the sheets. You know what I mean, baby. I will never deny you that. _

_I answered all your questions. Now, can you answer on of mine? Can you go on a date with me later on?_

_Love,_

_Adrian Ivashkov_

I got up off the floor and headed towards Christian's room. He was already back and getting ready for bed.

"What took you so long?"

"I didn't take that long?"

"Umm…yeah you did. I was beginning to think that you drowned or something." He said.

"Yea, right, you worried about me?" Even though I would never tell him this in person, I always thought of Christian as a brother.

"You know, Rose, I might not seem to care about you, but I do. You are like a sister to me." I started to laugh.

"What's so funny? I mean it!" Christian looked hurt. I stopped laughing to explain.

"I'm not laughing at you. I was just thinking the same thing though."

"What? That I'm like a sister to you?"

"No, Pyro, that you're like a brother to me. You're very protective, even though you don't try to be." I said.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Don't mention it, Sparky. Now lets go to sleep." I didn't realize how tired I was.

"Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Christian."

Once my head hit the pillow I was out. And, before I knew it I was having an Adrian dream.

**Let me know what you think. 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I been busy with work and I'm starting college. But, to make up for being so late, I made this a little longer. :) Sexybitch007 helped write this chapter and came up with some ideas in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot! And, are well appreciated! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA, I own my characters and the plot. :)**

Chapter 6

_I was standing on a beach, staring off into the blue – green sea. I saw that Adrian put me in the maroon bikini top, the one I wore at the ski lodge several months age, with jean shorts. I was still wearing my protection – my nazar was hanging from m belly button and the chotki with the Dragomir crest on it from Lissa. _

"_Adrian? Where are you at?" I called out. "I know you're here somewhere?" I yelled out to him. I was starting to get annoyed, so I decided to walk around on the beach. I was walking around for what felt like an hour and decided to sit down. I knew he was here; it was one of the few places he took me to. _

"_Little Dhampir." _

_I jumped a little; I didn't even hear him come up behind me. _

_Chuckling to himself, "I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_You didn't scare me." Was all I said, but he knew he did. I just put on my man eating smile._

"_Sure, that's what you want me to think." Then he sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders._

"_Where have you been? I've been waiting for an hour."_

"_I was standing behind the tree."_

"_Why?"_

"_I was just watching you…you looked…"he then trailed off, knowing him; I wasn't going to push him to finish. _

"_By the way, I got your letter. I was scared shitless when I saw it." I looked away from him, I looked out into the ocean, mesmerized by the waves. _

"_Why?" He was confused at first but then realized why. "Oh, Little Dhampir, I'm so sorry. I never thought about that." He just hugged me tighter. _

"_Jeez, Adrian, I will get over it." I said walking out of his arms. _

With that I woke myself up, there was only one other time when I was able to wake during Adrian's dreams. Then, I felt weird. I felt as if some one was in my room. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my light switch and turned it on.

"Oh My God! What the hell Adrian!" I put my hand over my chest. Adrian sure knew how to scare the shit out of me.

"What?"

"What?! You just show up in my room in the middle of the night!" I screamed.

"Rose, calm down. You'll get us in trouble." He said ever so calmly.

"How will I get in trouble, this is my room?" I asked yelling at him.

"For all the yelling and screaming your doing."

"Well, it's your fault."

"How?"

"You're in _my_ room!"

"And, your point is?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I was getting so frustrated with him! I just wanted to yell at him some more.

"I thought it would be nice to see you." He had his famous lazy grin on. He knew I couldn't resist that smile.

"Am I the only one, out of me and you, to see what wrong with this?" I asked.

"Little Dhampir." He was so calm. He just stared at me as if I was the only thing in the room.

"And besides, I thought you had to take care of some business for you Aunt at the Royal Court?"

"Yes and no."

"What in the hell does '_yes and no_' mean?" I am so confused, I have no idea what he's talking about and I'm get pissed off more and more.

"It means that yes I had some business to take care of for my Aunt and no I wasn't at the Royal Court."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, then, where the hell have you been all week?" I asked. I wasn't going to admit it, but I missed him some. He had been the person in my life that helped me get over Dimitri. I wasn't completely over Dimitri but I was getting there.

"With that tone, it sounds as if you were trying to imply that you missed me." He said, giving me his annoying smirk. "Did you miss me, my Little Dhampir?"

I put on my Rose Hathaway face, the one that said are you kidding me? That face. "No." Haha, what a lie!

He stepped closer to me, setting his coat on the ground. He threw his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Smelling his scent made me want to cling to him. "Admit it, Rosie, you did miss me." He said, kissing my forehead.

I sighed. "Alright, I did miss you. Where were you?"

He stepped back, sitting on the couch, taking me on his lap. "I was doing some business here. In the academy's Royal offices."

I had never heard of those offices. But the subject seemed interesting. And, his lap seemed comfortable. "The name pretty much explains it. Some Royal business." He explained when he noticed my confused expression. "One member from every Royal name has to come and represent the family. Boring stuff."

"I bet," I said, playing with my fingers. I yawned.

"Sorry, Little Dhampir. I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep."

I looked at him. "Adrian, how many times have you told me that when you dream walk, I am asleep?"

He laughed. "That's why I love you so much, my Little Dhampir." He lifted me in his arms and went to set me on the bed. He got in next to me. "Who the hell invited you into my bed?" I asked.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Little Dhampir, sleep, my love. Tomorrow is a big day for us both."

"Why?" I asked, half awake.

"You'll see tomorrow." And that was all I heard before I fell asleep.

I woke in Adrian's strong arms; he was so calm and peaceful while sleeping. I tried to get up with out waking him up but that didn't really work. As I was moving away from him, he tightened his arms around me. He then buried his head in my hair and mumbled, "Good morning, Little Dhampir." I could stay like this all day, if I really wanted to. But I had to go and meet Christian; I just wanted to get this day over with. And, that's when I remember, Adrian said something about today was a big day. Why? What's going on?

"Hey, Adrian, why is today a big day?"

"My Little Dhampir, I would love to tell you but, it's a surprise." He said with his grim plastered on his face.

"But, you know I don't like surprises. Can you please tell me why?" I asked. I put my man eater smile on.

"Rose, that's not fair!" He said.

"Come on!"

"No! You'll have to wait 'til tonight."

"But-"

"No, Rosie. I'm not going to tell you. You have to wait." Was all he said.

"Fine." I was so pissed. I have no idea what's going to happen. He's not going to give in, he must have a lot of self control. More then me, what can I say though?

"Well, Adrian, I'm going to go and take a shower." I grabbed my towel and clothes. I opened my door and left, with Adrian still lying in my bed.

I took a long shower and let the hot water run, I didn't want to get out, but had to. Christian would be expecting me in the cafeteria. I got out and got dressed, I put on my black skinny jeans with a red silk top. I went back to my room, wondering if Adrian left or not, to get my practice stake.

I was about to open the door when Adrian opened the door.

"Well, what a surprise to see you, Little Dhampir." He said.

"Not really. I mean if you think about it, this is my room." I said.

He was standing in my doorway so I couldn't get around him. "Umm, Arian, can I get into my room?"

"Wha- Oh, yea. Sorry." He moved to his left to let me in. I then realized that he was fully dressed. He must have changed while I was showering. He looked pretty handsome, if you ask me. He was dressed in khaki pants with a checkered board blue and black button down. He caught me staring at him.

"See something you like, Rosie?" He asked with his lazy grin.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

He pretended to be hurt, putting his hand over his chest. Looking at me, asking, "Not even a little bit?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Hmmm, maybe just a little." I looked up at him to his eyes. I smiled at him, turned, and walked out my door.

"Hey Rose, where have you been?" Oh here we go. What a great way to start the day off!

"Fire! Calm down." I said at him.

"Well, I would love to, but for some reason my Guardian decided to bail on me last night."

"Sorry Christian, I had a late night visitor."

"Whatever Rose, I don't need to know. Can we please just go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We met everyone at our table. Lissa and Eddie were already there, but no Adrian. What the hell? Where was he now? I just saw him this morning, in my room. I tried to see if Lissa knew what's going on but she still had her blocks up. I got this weird feeling and I don't like it.

We were all eating and decided to go ahead and head off to class. We didn't talk all that much. Something was up and I was the only one who was lost and confused. "Hey, Lissa, can I talk to you?"

"Yea, what would you like to talk about?"

"Umm, do you know what's going on?"

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Lissa asked with a confused look on her face. Through the bond I could tell she knew something, but, she still has her walls up. They're up to something.

"Liss, you guys are acting all weird and Adrian isn't here. I saw him this morning in…" I trailed off. I said too much. Great!

"Where did you see him?"

"In between the quads, on my way to meet up with Christian." I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice. She bought it. That was a close one.

"Oh, ok. Come on we are going to be late for class."

"We sure don't want to be late for class!" I said sarcastically.

Lissa just laughed as we walked towards the guys. We made it to class with out any attacks. First period all the way up to lunch there were no attacks. That was strange.

"Hey Rose, isn't it weird that we haven't had any attacks?" Eddie asked.

"I was just thinking about that."

"Hmm…maybe we're just lucky." He said.

"I wouldn't count on it. They're up to something." I said, looking out the window. I had a really bad feeling about this.

After we ate lunch, we headed back to class; out of the corner of my eye I saw a black figure. Then I saw more movement to my others side. Okay, so Eddie and I are going to be fighting a 'Strigoi' each. That's manageable. I get ready to tell Eddie, but as I'm in the middle of turning around, someone tackles me towards the ground. What the hell! I jump back up and notice that it was another Guardian dressed in black.

I pull out my stake and get ready to fight. I'm fighting Alberta, she lunges for me, I block. I throw a few good punches to her side, she tries to kick me but I duck. We both receive and give punches and kicks, I see an opening and go for it, she's 'dead'.

I'm about to tell Eddie, but he's fighting, so I go over to help him, only to be stopped by another one. This time it's a new guardian, I think his name Droogh, but at the moment I don't think names really matter. So we go at it, we're fighting when I see another Guardian come over, how many are there? Guardian Droogh is really good; he keeps blocking me from any chance of staking him. I tripped over a branch, he made his move, he started to pin me but I rolled to my side. Kicked him right behind his knees, pinned him and then staked him.

Right after that, I was attacked _again!_ I couldn't catch a break! This time it was Stan. Oh, this is going to be good. I lunged for him, barely missing him. We started to give and receive good punches and kicks. I got punched in my face a few times, kicked in my stomach too. I'm pretty sure Stan's nose is broken, I heard a crunch. I'll have to make sure Lissa heals him up. I see my opening and go for it, I stake him.

"Very good, Hathaway." Stan said. We're finally done. Finally!

"Not so bad yourself, Alto" I said, out of heard, breathing really hard.

"Hey, Eddie! You ok?" I ask him, Lissa was healing him.

"Yea, Lissa's just fixing me up." He said laughing.

"I'm next."

"I know, Rose. You two did great." Lissa said.

"Thanks, Liss." She rested her hand on my face, and I felt the cold, then the heat. I was over come with happiness and joy. With that, she was done.

"Thanks, again, Liss." I smiled at her.

"Anytime Rose." Lissa said, with a smile of her own.

After our whole encounter outside, we headed off to class. All of them went by in a flash. I was really nervous and excited for what ever Adrian had planned. While I was with Adrian, Eddie was going to watch Christian for me. All of them were going to hang out and watch a movie in Eddie's room.

I went up to room to change and take a shower. I decided to just put on my nice pair of skinny jeans, with a plan white t-shirt, and my white tennis shoes. I decided to go ahead and start on my homework. I checked in on Lissa, but she had more and more walls up. I gave up trying, when I heard a knock on my door.

I got up to answer it, standing in front of me, was Adrian. He was very handsome. He was wearing jeans – something he hardly ever wore- with a red button down; very sexy. What am I thinking? Adrian, sexy? Some interrupted my thoughts,

"Little Dhampir? You ready?"

"You still haven't told me where we are going?"

"I told you already, it's a surprise."

"Fine." He wasn't going to budge. "Let's go."

"Come on, Rosie." He offered me his arm, and I took it. We walked outside and were heading for the forest. Where in the hell are we going?

"Umm, Adrian?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see. We're almost there." He said with a smile.

We came to a stop and I looked straight ahead. It was one of the cabins, that the Guardians would stay in. it wasn't the one that me and Dimitri were in though. We walked up to the door, Adrian open the door, and let me in. I looked around the room, the light was coming form candles. Christian. He must have lit these for Adrian. I saw that there was a table set for two. The room was so beautiful. I love it!

Adrian led me over to the table. He pulled out my chair for me, and then he sat down. I looked down at the table, there were plates but, they were covered with those big silver lids. After he sat down, across from me, he removed the lids. I looked back down at my plate, I couldn't help but smile. "Little Dhampir, why are you smiling?"

"Because, of what we are eating." I let out a little laugh. It wasn't a mean laugh or anything like that.

"What's wrong with hot pockets?" he asked.

"Nothing, there great." I said. I couldn't help but smile, he is so sweet.

"I'm glad you like them." He looked up, and smiled, he actually smiled a genuine smile.

I think I'm falling in love with Adrian. Me, Rose Hathaway, falling in love with Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian was studying me, looking at my aura. I wonder what he saw. He looked me in the eyes, "Rose, thank you for allowing me to take you on our first date."

"Thank you, Adrian, for all you have done." I smiled at him.

"Rose, would you like to go for a walk?"

We both got up and started to head for the door. Adrian grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I looked up to meet his eyes, he looked from my eyes to my lips, and I did the exact same thing. Little by little we inched our faces closer together. Our lips finally met, the kiss was soft, sweet and gentle. It was full of love. Adrian stopped and looked at me, "Rose, you don't know how long I've waited for you to kiss me."

"Adrian, I think I'm falling in love with you."

**I hoping to have another chapter up by Sunday already working on it. Hit the green button to let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is late! I was having computer problems and then I lost the chapter and had to re-write it all. I'm working on chapter 8 now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.  
Thanks! **

Chapter 7

He leaned down, stopping inches from my lips. I met his lips, they were soft and warm. The kiss was amazing, gentle and passionate.

"I love you." I said, against his lips.

He smiled, and broke the kiss. He looked in to my eyes. "I've been waiting for you to say that ever since I laid eyes on you at the ski lodge, Little Dhampir. I love you, too."

We started to kiss, I could never get enough of Adrian, and he's a great kisser. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance in to my mouth. I let him. He deepened the kiss. We both stopped for air. After we caught our breath, he gave me a gentle kiss. I was in heaven, what more could I ask for?

_Rose! What the hell is going on?_ Lissa thought.

_What the hell are you doing in my head?_ I had a feeling that I stopped kissing Adrian and am just standing in front of him staring off in to space.

_I asked you first?_

_Lissa, I think you already know, matter of fact I think __all__ you know whats going on._

Lissa laughed. _What's so funny?_ I asked her.

_Nothing, I'll tell you later. _

_Hey, Liss, you never told me how you got into my head…_

_I don't know. I was talking to Christian, and then I was 'pulled' in. Is this how you fell when Christian and me…you know. _

I couldn't help but laughed in my head, _Not as bad, you have the 'G" rate version of what I see. _

_Rose! _

I laughed again, _Lissa, calm down. We can talk later, ok?_

_Ok. Now, get out of my head._

_Yea, yea. Calm down. I'm leaving. Bye. _

_Bye, Liss._

I blinked a couple of times, taking in my surroundings. Adrian was just staring at me, looking very confused. "What was that all about? I could tell that you were talking to Lissa but it was confusing. I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, yes, I was talking to Lissa. But, this time she was 'sucked' in to my head. She saw you kissing me, I guess I was really happy or excited."

"Oh, well that's new. So, what you're saying is that if you get over emotional, you pull Lissa into your head and vice versa?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "Just when I thought I was safe in my own head." I said sarcastically. We both laughed.

"Since you aren't guarding Flame Boy, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm…there's not much to do here."

"Let's go for a walk."

We left the cabin, with our hands intertwined. We walked around the campus, which was quiet. We walked on the path that went through the trees. We walked in silence, it wasn't awkward, and it was comfortable. We ended up stopping by the pond. We laid down and looked up at the stars together. It was perfect.

It was getting close to curfew, but I didn't want to leave. Everything seems so…so perfect. Being with Adrian seemed right. I don't have to hide anything from him.

"Little Dhampir, it's getting late. We should start to head back."

That was the last thing that I wanted to do. I groaned, he laughed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't want to go back to school."

"Why not?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"School is like hell, when I am with you everything seems perfect. Back there, I have to put up with everyone else shit." I've already been through a lot; I just want to leave, run. But, I have to be strong for Lissa. _They come first_ I thought.

Adrian pulled me into a hug, rubbing small circles on my back. "I'm sorry."

"What for? It's not your fault. It's all part of 'high school'."

He took my hand, we started to walk back, but he stopped and turned to face me. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

"What? How? I have to guard Christian." I really wish I could, but I couldn't. This sucks.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He could stay over at Lissa's and Eddie will be there too. You could pick him up first thing in the morning."

I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, its just the way you said 'pick him up in the morning'. You make it sound as if I'm his mother." He laughed.

"I'll have to ask Lissa, I'm sure she'll be fine with it though." I said.

As I was pulling my phone out of my pocket, I saw some movement. It was another Strigoi 'attack'. I'm going to get in trouble because I don't have my charge, great! This would only happen to me! At least I have my practice stake. I put my phone away. I pulled Adrian behind me, pulled out my stake. Adrian was confused at first then saw what I was doing. Someone jumped out from behind the trees, it was Guardian Droogh. He threw the first hit, I barely missed it. I tried to kick him but he blocked it. I faked a right punch and punched him with my left hand, he didn't expect that one. He then kicked me in my stomach, knocked the wind out of me. I got back up before he could pin me, and went for another kick, but he blocked it again. Man, he was good. We were starting to move backwards, this isn't good. I tried to throw some more punches and hit him a couple times, he blocked most of them. He kicked my feet from beneath me, I fell backwards, I tried to stop myself from falling but it was to late. Guardian Droogh stopped fighting too, he saw what was happening and was too late, because both Adrian and I, ended up in the pond.

"Adrian?" I called out.

"Yea?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to fall in too."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get out."

"Yea, let's. This water is freezing."

Guardian Droogh was at the side waiting to help us out of the pond. He helped Adrian out first, and then they both helped me out. I was rubbing my arms with my hand, it was so cold. Adrian was doing the exact same thing.

"Miss Hathaway and Lord Ivashkov, I am so sorry." We were walking back to the dorms.

"It's okay." We both stuttered out.

"Miss Hathaway, where is Lord Ozera?"

Great! I was in for it now. "Umm, he is with Lissa and her guardian."

"Why?"

"Because, she was on a date with me." Adrian said before I could answer.

"Well, I'll still have to report this to Headmistress Kirova."

"What! Why?" I asked. I would get in even more trouble if I was sent to her.

"You are out past curfew and not with your charge." Was all he said.

"Is that really necessary?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, Lord Ivashkov."

"Fine, Guardian Droogh. Go tell Kirova. I don't care anymore." This guy was really starting to piss me off. What is with him? No one ever tells Kirova if you're out past curfew. With that he walked away.

"Little Dhampir, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Who tells Kirova if you're out past curfew? It's not that big of a deal."

"Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Ok." That's al I could say. I really hope everything will be ok.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room. Then we can go to mine."

"Let's take the stairs though. If the guardians in the lobby see you, then will defiantly get in trouble."

He chuckled, "Ok." He grabbed my hand, and led me up to my room.

Right when we were about to open the stairway door to my floor; Lissa, Christian, and Eddie opened the door. I screamed and the three of them just stared at us.

"What in the hell happened to you two?" Christian asked.

"Well, I decided that I wanted to go swimming, in a freezing cold pond, with Adrian." I said sarcastically.

"Don't you think it's a little late for a swim?" He asked.

"No! You don't say?" I asked.

"Christian and Rose knock it off!" Lissa said.

"He started it." I said. Christian just laughed.

"Yea, well I'm finishing it." She said.

"Not that I don't want to stay here and talk, but I would really like to take a shower and change."

"I'll meet you in my room?"

"What!?" Lissa, Christian and Eddie whispered screamed at me.

"Eddie, is it ok if Christian stays with you and Lissa tonight?" I asked.

"Umm…"

"Please, Eddie." I gave him my puppy dogface that no one could turn down.

"That's not fair, Rose! Yea, it's ok with me."

"Thanks, Eddie!" I run up and give him a hug, forgetting that I was all wet.

"You owe me, Hathaway. Hey, come on! You're all wet." He whined.

"You'll be fine." I said as I smiled at him.

"I'll meet you in your room. I have to get my stuff and then take a shower." I said to Adrian.

He smiled his famous grin, "Ok, I'll see you in a few." With that he walked back down the stairs.

_You have a lot of explaining to do! _Lissa thought.

_I know! Come to my room and I'll tell you everything. _

_Ok. _

"Hey, Castile, I'm going to borrow Lissa. I'll bring her to Christian's room in a little bit."

"Ok."

"Come on, Liss."

I unlocked my door and we went in. She sat on my bed and I sat on my chair by my desk. I told her about dinner and the kiss. She couldn't sit still; she was just so excited that I was finely dating Adrian. To be honest, I was excited too! I told Lissa about the kisses that Adrian and me had.

She told me about working on the bond with Adrian and how she is working on the bond by herself. We were talking about the bond for the longest time. She is able to push me out of her head, just like Avery could. She is still learning how to dream walk.

I told her what happened at the pond. How it was a fake Strigoi attack with Guardian Droogh. How he was pissing me off because he was telling Kirova on me. He was acting like a five year old who tattle tells.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." Lissa said.

"That's the exact same thing that Adrian told me. Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked her.

"Nope, great minds think alike." She said.

"Well, I'm going to hop in the shower if there isn't anything you want to tell me." I picked up my clothes and walked to the shower. I'll be back in a little bit."

I leave my room to take a shower; Lissa was reading some magazines that I had laying around. The hot water felt so good running down my back. Once I was done with my shower, I got out and got dressed. I walked back to room; Lissa was really happy and excited about something. I was tempted to go in her head, but I waited till I go to my room to talk to her.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Guess?"

"I don't have to guard Christian anymore!" I answered sarcastically.

"No, he's not that bad Rose. We are having a Dance!!" She was jumping up and down.

"Really? How?" I asked. I was just as happy! I couldn't believe that we get to have a dance.

"Well, I talked to Kirova along with Adrian, and she agreed that we could have a dance."

"This is so cool! But…I don't have a dress."

"Neither do I. That is why we get to go shopping!!"

"This is going to be great. When's the dance?"

"Friday and we are going shopping tomorrow!"

This is so cool! I can't believe that Kirova is allowing us to have dance. We are going shopping tomorrow morning. I get to buy a dress. It'll be so much fun.

"Who's all going?" I asked. "Will I still be guarding?"

"Nope, you're off, so is Eddie. Eddie, Christian and Adrian are also going with us. They need to get outfits too. There will also be six guardians; two for me, two for Adrian and two for Christian."

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know!" Lissa said.

"Come on. I have to take you over to Christian's. While I go over to Adrian's." I said with a smile.

"Rose." She groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Please be careful."

"Jeez Lissa, we aren't going to do anything. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea, Liss. Don't worry about me. Come on."

With that, we left my room, I locked my door. We walked over to Christian's room talking about dresses. We finally got there and I gave Lissa a hug and left. I was walking over to Adrian's place, thinking about him and me. Everything feels right about us, but I still miss Dimitri. I love Adrian, but Dimitri was my first love. He would want me to move on and be happy, even if he's a Strigoi. I have to let go. I have to let myself come fist once in a while, its now my turn to be happy.

Before I know it I'm at Adrian's. I knock on the door. He opens the door with a smile and lets me in. "Hello Little Dhampir."

"Hey, Adrian."

"So, I heard what you did." I said as I sat on the couch.

"You did?" he looked down at me.

"Yes, and thank you. I have something I want to ask you." I said.

He sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap. "What would that be?" he asked.

"Would you be my date to the dance?"

"I would love to be your date." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's go to bed, we have to get up in a little while."

We walked over to his bedroom and once my head the soft pillow I was out. There were no visits from Adrian, I had a dreamless sleep and it was relaxing, I didn't have to worry about anything. I woke up to someone lightly shaking me.

"Rose, its time get up." Adrian said.

I too me a little while to realize where I was. Then I remembered, I was at Adrian's. I got up and changed into my clothes that I brought.

"When do we leave?" I asked. We get to go shopping.

"We have to be outside waiting by the gate in 15 minutes."

"We have to hurry." I said as I was getting my shoes on.

"You ready?" Adrian asked as he was buttoning his shirt.

"Yea," I said.

We walked out the door hand in hand. We were walking out the doors and people stopped and stared. They started to whisper things about me. But I held my head up high. Adrian let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist. He was rubbing circles on my side where his hand rested.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." He said.

I knew I could trust him; we finally met up with everyone. Lissa was smiling at us, while all the guards gave us questioning looks. So we could avoid the awkward conversations, Adrian kissed me. I heard Lissa giggle and a lot of gasps. I couldn't help but giggle myself and Adrian just smiled.

We had to take to separate cars. All the guardians except Alberta went in the other car and followed us. It took three hours to get there, and Lissa and I slept the whole way there. We woke up, got out and ran to the first store inside the mall. All the guys laughed and followed us.

We went to half the stores and still didn't find anything to wear. All three of the guys found their outfits; they were just waiting for us. I was so hungry though, I skipped out on breakfast.

_Hey Lissa, can we get a bite to eat? I'm starving. _

_Yea, no problem._

"Hey, Rose and I are hungry. Do you guys want to get a bite?"

They all looked at us as if we were crazy for asking the question.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Eddie said.

"Let's go get food!" Christian yelled.

We all laughed and walked over to the food court. Lissa and me got a table for all of us; Christian and Eddie, and Adrian got the food. They got hamburgers, French fries and drinks. After we were all done eating, laughing and talking, Lissa and me went to the bathroom.

We were coming out of the bathroom, and heading back to our table, when I looked up and saw…. No! It can't be!

**Hit the green button and let me know what you think! :)  
Thanks!  
~Celeste**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! I want to try something different. Let me know what you think. :)**

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I own the plot and my characters. :)  


* * *

Chapter 8

DPOV

I woke up with excruciating pain in my chest and head. _What the hell happened?_ I can't remember anything. _Where the hell am I?_ I looked around, the room was all white, and this can only mean one thing. I'm in a hospital; but I can't remember why.

"Did I get into a Strigoi fight and lost?" I asked to myself out loud.

I'll have to ask – whom do I ask? The doctor? I looked down to see the damage done. I have an IV in one hand with clear fluids and one in the other with blood. I was hooked up to a heart monitor.

The pain in my chest was still there; I touched where my heart is and winced out in pain. Shit! That hurt like hell! I looked under my gown and saw that my chest is wrapped in gauze and taped up.

Now I'm confused. I have no memory of anything. As I try to remember the doctor comes in. She looks familiar but I can't remember where I've seen her.

"Guardian Belikov, it's good to see that you're awake."

"Who are you?" I ask. I hope I didn't sound to harsh or mean.

"Dr. Oldenski." She said, she was staring at me with a confused look on her face.

"Have we met before?" Why does she look so familiar?

"Yes, you don't remember me?"

"No,"

"Well, this is something new. What can you remember?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is waking up here. Where exactly is 'here'?" I asked.

You're in Russia. I flew out here to see if you were ok. I got a call saying that you were alive but in critical condition."

"Who called you?"

"Someone named James Parker."

"Who is he?" Some random stranger just called this doctor to tell her I'm alive. This makes no since.

"He's a spirit user, who found you by the river with a stake in your heart. He healed you.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember anything about the attack?"

"No, What attack?" I am so confused. What in the hell is going on!?

"At St. Vlads."

"No. I don't remember. Is that where you work?"

"St. Vlads. Yes."

"What? Where's it at?"

"Montana," she said.

"Why did you fly all the way out here for me?"

"You worked there."

What is this lady talking about? Is she crazy? I work for Ivan Zelkos. I never worked at St. Vlads. Wait! What is 'St. Vlads'?

I decided to ask Dr. Oldenski, "What is St. Vlads?"

"It's a school."

"Did you come here to bring me back?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know." I was so confused. I can't remember anything; it's killing me that I can't. What the fuck happened to me???

"Why would I have a stake – oh God. Was I… was I a …Strigoi? I asked stuttering.

No I couldn't could I? How? Was this the attack she was talking about?

"Yes you were. James Parker – a spirit use"

I cut her off, "What's a spirit user?"

"I'll tell you but answer me this, do you remember a girl named, Vasilissa Dragomir?"

"The name rings a bell. But I can't remember from where."

"What about Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"No,"

"Who are they?"

Why was she asking me about these two girls? I've never met them before.

"Vasilissa Dragomir is a spirit user, just like James Parker. Do you know Adrian Ivashkov?

No. I know the last name. But not him." Who was he? A friend of mine?

"Well, he's another spirit user."

"What's a spirit user? I have no idea why you're telling about all these people, other than the fact that they are spirit users."

I was getting so frustrated!!! I have no idea how I got here.

"A spirit user is someone who can use spirit, spirit is the fifth element; just like air, wind, fire, earth. A spirit user can do many different things.

"For example, James Parker can turn Strigoi back to Moroi or Dhampirs.

"Vasilissa Dragomir can heal anything and everything that is living. She brought back her best friend, Rosemarie Hathaway, back after she died. She is now shadow-kissed and is Vasilissa's bond mate.

"Adrian Ivashkov can dream walk into anyone's dreams.

"They can all do special and unique thing." She said.

I don't know what to say. This is all to crazy. Why can't I remember any of this or anybody?

"You are supposed to be Princess Vasilissa's Guardian." She said.

What is she talking about? I'm Lord Zelkos' Guardian, my best friend. Maybe she didn't know.

"I'm Lord Zelkos' Guardian."

"No, I'm sorry to tell you this Guardian Belikov, but he died."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dimitri he died 4 years ago. I'm sorry to tell you this."

"Why can't I remember any of this?" None of what the doctor is telling me can be true, can it? I have to remember!

"I don't know-this could be a side – effect from spirit."

"Will I be able to remember anything?"

"I honestly don't know. This is something new for me. I haven't seen anything like this, it could be temporary amnesia."

"So what happens from here on out?" I asked.

"It's up to you, you could go back with me or you could stay here."

"I'll go back, but I don't want to work at St. Vlads yet. Maybe when I remember?"

"Of course. I understand. I'll talk to Headmistress Kirova."

"Who?"

"She's the one that runs the school."

"Oh. Ok. Do I get to meet James Parker?"

"I'm sorry, he left when I arrived."

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"When you're ready. How do you feel?"

Honestly does she really have to ask that? At this precise moment I feel like shit. Hopefully the pain goes away.

"My chest and head hurt. My chest more so than my head. How long have I been out?"

"Apparently one week, your chest hurts because of the stake. And, you head hurts because you hit your head on a rock and had to get some stitches. I'll give you some painkillers. You're lucky you survived."

"Yea, I know."

Man, this is a lot to take in. I hope getting back to Montana brings back some memories.

I was given the okay to change and get dressed. The nurse came in and unhooked both IVs and the heart monitor. I never really liked hospitals, they were plain and boring. Sometimes they even scared me. I laughed at myself. I'm 24 years – old and am scared of hospitals. Who would ever guess?

I got dressed; someone had brought me a change of clothes, a jacket, and a western novel to read.

I use to read westerns as a child. I wonder where in Russia we are. Maybe we could stop in Baia, so I could see my family. No. That wouldn't be good, especially if they knew about me being a Strigoi.

I'll just go back to Montana. I picked up the books and met Dr. Oldenski in the lobby.

"Ready, Dimitri?"

"Yes, where in Montana are we going?"

"You'll be staying in Missoula which is three hours from the school."

"Ok. What will I do?"

"Whatever you want. There are a bunch of small shops and a mall you could go to."

"Ok. Where will I stay?"

"I set up for you to stay in a hotel. It's all cover and here's a phone if you need to reach me or anybody else. All the numbers are programmed into the phone."

"Ok. Thank you, for all you have done."

"You're welcome."

The flight was 12 hours long! It was a relaxing, no stops, flight. I ended up finishing the book and then I feel asleep. Someone was shaking me to wake up.

"Huh? What?"

"Dimitri it's time to get up, we've landed."

"Where are we?"

"We are in Missoula, Montana."

Since we didn't have any bags we didn't have to wait in any lines. That was good. Dr. Oldenski had a car waiting for us outside the airport. She was driving me to the hotel.

"Does anyone know that I'm Dhampir again?"

"No. Do you want me to tell anyone?"

"NO!" I yelled. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone yet."

"It's ok. Don't worry, I wont. You let me know when you are ready."

"Thanks. What is today?" I'm all mixed up on my days.

"It is Sunday. Here's your room key, I put all your clothes and everything else that was in your room in your hotel room. If you need anything else, just give me a call. I have to get back to the infirmary at the school."

"Thank you, again Dr. Oldenski."

"You're welcome, Guardian Belikov."

With that, she waved good-bye and left the lobby. I looked at the room key; room 204, second floor. I take the elevator up and go to my room. Maybe seeing all my stuff will trigger something. I open my door, I see all these western novels on the bookshelf, and so I guess I still read them. I look in the closet and she shirts hanging along with my old brown duster. I see a silver stake on the dresser. Right next to it is an ID card for the St. Vlads School. Did I really work there?

I decided to take a shower and then go to sleep. I've had a long day and am exhausted from the 12-hour flight. Once my head hit the pillow I was out. I had a dreamless sleep, which was well needed. I got up to an annoying beeping sound. It was my alarm clock. It was 8 am.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. I went for a walk to see what there is to do here. I stopped by a small café and got a coffee and muffin. There weren't a lot of people out this early; I guess they're all working. I walk around downtown for a couple hours, there's not that much to do.

I walked passed the mall, then decided to see if they have anything good in there. I stopped by the food court to get some lunch – a hamburger, French fries, and a soda. After I'm done eating I go walk around, I bought some DVD's and some more books. I bought some new clothes, and a pair of tennis shoes.

As I'm getting ready to leave, I look up to see this girl who looks to be 17 – 18 years old; she has long brown hair, with brown eyes, she looks terrified and she starring at me, at least I think she is. I have no idea what's going on, or why she starring at me, so I turn around and walk away. I don't know her do I?

* * *

**Hit the green button and let me know if I should do more DPOV. Let me know if you like this chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 9. Sorry it took so long to update. This might be a boring chapter. Sorry. Next one will be better. :) Pictures our posted on my profile. :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9

Why does this keep happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?

I wasn't nauseous, so he can't be a Strigoi. Then, what was he? A ghost? No, that can't be; I would have an excruciating headache. What the hell is going on?

Could I be going crazy, due to all the side effects of spirit? Maybe I'm just imagining him. It could be a possibility, all the emotional stress that I have gone through over the last couple months. What am I talking about? He's not here, he can't be, he's Strigoi. We all know that he can't be out in the sun.

I look back up and see him walking away. Maybe it was a guy that looked similar to Dimitri. But that's just crazy! How could some one look exactly like my Russian God?

Maybe Lissa saw him, I should ask her. Well, if she saw him, she would have said something. Wouldn't she? I'll ask her anyways.

"Hey, Liss?" I was nervous to ask her, I don't want her to think I'm crazy. That won't happen, we are best friends.

"Yea?"

"You ready to go and find our dresses?" I couldn't ask her now; I'll wait till we get home.

"Yes! Come on, let's go let everyone know."

We were so excited to get our dresses and have a dance. I was also a little freaked out, but I didn't let it show. I kept it hidden.

I didn't know she took off running back to the food court, I zoned out for a minute thinking about everything going on.

"Come on, Rose!" She yelled, halfway there. For a Moroi, she was fast.

"Okay. I'm coming!" I caught up to her and we ran back to the food courts.

Adrian saw us running and immediately stood up. "Why are you guys running? Is everything ok?" He looked very worried.

"Yea, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. This one over here is a little to excited." I said sarcastically pointing to Lissa.

"Am not!"

"Am too!" I yelled back.

"No I'm not Rose! Come on. It's not like we get to go shopping everyday."

With that, Lissa grabbed my arm and me to another store. I was getting really tired of shopping. I was so frustrated. We have been through half the stores and still haven't found anything – I was starting to lose faith.

Adrian, Christian, and Eddie have all found there tuxedos. None of them would let us see. Adrian told me it was a surprise; the only hint he gave me was red. He said I needed to find a red dress. Christian acted the same way. He gave Lissa one hint and that was, green. She needed to find a green dress. This is pretty ironic because both Lissa and I decided that I was going to get a red dress and she was going to get a green. Our favorite colors. Eddie also got a tuxedo but wouldn't show us. He wouldn't tell us who he was taking either. Maybe he would go by himself?

"Lissa? Do you know who Eddie is going with to the dance?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me!" she said. I looked over at her and she looked hurt. Poor Lissa.

"Don't worry. He didn't tell me either." This seemed to make her feel a little better. I wonder if Adrian or Christian know?

As if reading my mind, "Maybe Christian or Adrian can ask for us?"

"Yea, I'll ask him."

Eddie would probably tell Adrian or Christian. Just as I was about to pull my phone out to call Adrian, someone wrapped there arms around me. I jumped out of reach and turned around to see Adrian. He scared the hell out of me.

"Sorry Little Dhampir, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, trying to hide his smile. He did that on purpose. Oh, I'll get him back for that. He would never see it coming. I smiled to myself.

"It's ok. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Its not like I don't want him here, it is just that when Lissa and I go shopping, we don't like to be bothered. It just us two in our own little world. This is the one time that I'm free to do what I want to with my best friend.

"Well, Christian and I got bored waiting for you two, so we decide to check on you and Lissa. To see how everything is going?"

"Oh ok. Sorry we are taking so long. We're still looking."

"I can see that." He said with a smile.

"Hey! I'm trying to find a nice red dress. It's not as easy as it looks."

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"So like you." I laughed. He joined in seconds later.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him. I looked around to make sure Eddie wasn't around.

"Anything for you, Little Dhampir."

"Can you ask Eddie who he's going with to the dance and then let me know?" I asked.

"No."

"What? Why? You just said 'anything for you'."

"I know. But, not that. I already asked him." He knew! And, he wasn't going to tell me.

"You know!" I yelled.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, yes you do. Tell me, please!"

"No."

I couldn't believe this. Eddie told Adrian over me and Lissa. We grew up together and he still told Adrian! Unbelievable!

I thought I tried something; to see if I could change his mind. I stood on my tippy toes and gave Adrian a small kiss on the lips. He tried to kiss me back, but I took a step back.

"Now, will you tell me?" I asked.

"That is so not fair, Rose!" He took a step towards me and I took one back. I gave him my man – eater smile.

"Life's not fair, Ivashkov." As I said that, I turned and walked over to Lissa.

"So, did he tell you?" She was so nervous.

"No!"

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"I don't know." I wonder why he didn't want to tell me. I get it out of him some how.

"What are you thinking about?" Lissa asked. She knew me all to well to know that I was thinking about a plan to get back at Adrian.

"Nothing much," I said.

"Uhh huh." She smiled. I smiled back.

"So, you know how the guys aren't going to show us their outfits."

"Yea. But, what's that got to do with anything?" She asked confused.

"We don't show them ours."

"Why?"

"It would drive Adrian crazy. If he wants to see the dress then he has to tell me who Eddie's going with." I said with an evil smile. This could work. You never know.

"That could work. Ok. Let's go for it."

We were excited with our new plan. I told Alberta our plan because we had to ditch the guys, but we also need some guardians with us. Alberta agreed to accompany us. With that, we snuck out of the store– which by the way, is really hard when it's surrounded by guardians and three guys looking for you. Once out of the store, we booked it to the next, hoping no one saw us. Once we got to the other store, we all started to laugh.

"That was so much fun!" Lissa said with excitement.

"That it was." I agreed.

We started to look around in the store. I had a feeling that I would find a dress here. We spent an hour looking at dresses, I still haven't found one. Lissa was trying on a couple, they all looked great.

I moved to a different rack of dresses, and I saw the perfect red dress. It was a one shoulder dress. It was somewhat form fitting all the way gown to my thighs and then it fanned out. On the right side where it was strapless, there were sparkles and rhinestones. This was a perfect dress. I took it off the rack and ran to the fitting room. It fit perfectly.

I came out to show Lissa. My mouth dropped when I saw her in her dress. Her dress was gorgeous! It was a strapless green dress, which matched her skin perfectly. Under her boobs, there was strap that had rhinestones on it.

"Wow, Lissa, that's a gorgeous dress." I said.

"Rose! Yours is amazing!" she squealed.

"Thanks. We finally found our dresses!" I was so happy!

"Come on lets get them then we have to go shoe shopping!" Lissa said cheerfully.

"Well let's go!"

The lady took the longest time putting the dresses into the bags and zipping them up. She couldn't move any faster, I want to go shoe shopping! This is killing me. Finally she's done and Lissa and I grab out bags and take off to the shoe store.

It didn't take us half the time to find shoes as it did the dresses. I found a pair of red heels that are open toed and have a buckle over the top of the foot, and then behind the foot. They were very cute. I loved them.

Lissa found a pair of silver heels to go with her dress. The heels have two straps that criss cross over each other all the way to her ankle. They are perfect!

As were walking out of the store, I ran head on to someone. Not just anyone, but a very pissed off Adrian, if that's even possible. And, he wasn't alone; Christian and Eddie were with him too. They looked pissed too. Oh, this can't be good. I decided to play it cool.

"Watch where you're going." Adrian just stared at me, I think he was mad.

"Where were you two?" he asked. Not a 'Oh, I'm sorry.' Or 'I didn't mean to bump into you like that.' No! How rude can a person be?

"We went shopping for our dresses and shoes. Is that a problem?" I was seriously get pissed off at all three of them, especially Adrian. What the hell is his problem? He never gets this mad at me; he never gets mad at me period.

His face changed from being pissed to worry. "I'm sorry Little Dhampir, I was really worried. One minute you were there the next you and Lissa were gone."

Well, now I feel like shit. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that."

He grabbed my free hand and pulled me into a hug and then kissed me. "It's ok." He said against my lips. "I love you."

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too."

He pulled away smiling. I guess he was still getting use to the fact that I love him and am admitting it, because his face was priceless. I tried to hold back a laugh.

"So do I get to see your dress?" He had a curious look on his face.

"Do you want to see my dress?" I asked teasing him.

"Ye, I would love to see your dress." He was smiling now.

"Well, you can't." I said, turning to walk back to Lissa. I was so mean. I laughed to myself.

"What? Why not?!" Adrian yelled to me.

I couldn't help but laugh harder. "You'll have to wait!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Liss, you ready?" I asked walking towards her. I really want to go home. I'm beat and want to go to sleep.

"Yea, let's go." She said, holding Christian's hand.

_Did you find out who Eddie is going with to the dance?_ Lissa asked.

_No, Adrian knows, but won't tell me. _

_Why not?_

_I don't know. Did you ask Christian?_

_Yea, but he won't spill._

_Ugh. Guys suck. _

Lissa laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Sparky asked. He hated when we would talk to each other through the bonds. He thought we were talking about him, which was true this one time.

"Nothing, Pyro. Don't worry about it." I said.

"You two were talking through the bond, weren't you?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile. Lissa just laughed some more. Christian was getting really annoyed.

"Little Dhampir, be nice." Adrian whispered in my ear. He walked up from behind me and wrapped both his arms around my waist. We finally got to the two cars. We all put our outfits in to the car with all the guardians so none of us looked at each others outfits. The ride back home was really quiet. Lissa and Christian had both fallen asleep. Adrian was starting to dose off, I put my head on his shoulder and before I knew it, I was out.

I woke up to someone likely shaking me. "Rose, Rose, its time to wake up." I heard Adrian, but I wasn't complete sure.

"No, I don't want to get up. Ten more minutes. Please." I was so tired. I turned in my seat, I leaned my head on the window and fell back to sleep. I heard someone chuckle, but at the moment I really didn't care.

I woke up not in room. Where the hell am I? I felt around for a light, found it. I turned it on to see I was in Adrian's room. Oh no! What did I do now? I saw that I was still fully dressed. Where's Adrian? I didn't want to get out of bed. The bed was so comfortable; it was nice, warm and soft. I'll have to get one for my room. Making myself get out of bed, I went to look for Adrian.

I walked down he hall, into the living room. He was sleeping on a pulled out mattress. He looked so peacefully sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up. I was debating with myself on whether or not I should wake him up. I decided to leave him a note, telling him I went to my room to change and take a shower and then to go and meet up with Christian and that I would see him at breakfast. I quietly left and headed to my room. It was 6 pm (morning for us) I had to hurry and take a shower and then sneak into Christian's room without the Guardians knowing I wasn't there all night This ought to be fun. Just like old times.

I made it to Christian's room to find that the door was locked. Great! How am I supposed to get in now? I thought about banging on the door but thought about it and sat leaning against his door. _Shit!_ I thought to myself. I was going to text him to tell him to let me in, but I guess it was still in Adrian's room along with my wallet. Great! This was turning around to be a great day!

I decided to get up and head back over to Adrian's room. I didn't lock the door so I could just sneak back in. He wouldn't mind. I laughed to myself. I took the stairs up to his room, less chance of being caught. I opened his door as quietly as I could. The lights were off and it was dark. I felt around, hoping I wouldn't hit anything. I found a light switch and flicked the light on.

I look around; the room was different than when I left. The pulled out mattress was put away and the sofa was moved. He couldn't have done all this while I was gone. I was only gone for; I looked at my watch, for 45 minutes. I decided to go and check his room. Nothing! This was really weird, the bed was made, and everything was nice and neat. I saw my phone and wallet on the pillow, along with a note. I picked up the note and read it.

_Little Dhampir,_

_I'm glad to see you couldn't resist the urge to come back to me. I'm sorry to disappoint you though, I had to step out and take care of some things. I'll see you later on during dinner. Stay out of trouble. _

_With all my love,_

_Adrian Ivashkov_

I laughed at the last part. Does he know who I am? I'm Rose Hathaway, trouble is my middle name. I put the letter in my back pocket.

I left his room, and once again headed back to Christian's room. I texted him on my way so the door would be unlock when I got there. I took the stairs, the hallway was cleared. I knocked on his door before I walked in. He was in the shower, so I sat on bed and flipped through some magazines he had. Nothing really interesting. After what seemed like hours he came out.

"What took so long, Pyro?" I asked.

"I didn't take that long!"

"Um, yea, you did. You take a longer shower than I do."

"Whatever, Rose!"

"You know I'm right." With that I walked out the door.

As we were walking Christian decided to interrogate me. "So, _Rosemarie_, where were you last night?"

"Why do you want to know? You miss me?"

"Well, I am your charge. You were supposed to be in my room." He stated.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "I was at Adrian's."

"Why were you at his place?" What's up with all these questions?

"I was sleeping. We are dating, you know! Why are you asking me all these questions?" I was starting to get really annoyed.

"You were sleeping?" Seriously, I'm about to punch him in the face. What, does he think I slept with Adrian?

"Ozera! Are you trying to imply something?"

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"Really? Because, it doesn't seem like it! If you were 'looking out' for me then you wouldn't be accusing me of sleeping with Adrian! I don't need you to look out for me." That was a low blow, even for him.

I was pissed now. Christian should have known better not to get me mad. I needed to calm down. So I couldn't say or do anything that I would regret later on I walked away from him. I know I'm not suppose to leave him but he would be safe with Eddie while I cool off.

"ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled to me.

I ignored him and pulled out my phone to text Eddie.

_Hey Ed can you watch Christian for me? _

He responded fast, _Yea, you ok?_

_Yea, I'm fine. Ozera's pissing me off. Ttyl about it._

I went up to my room; I changed and then went to go work out. Working out always helped me to calm down.

I was in the middle of staking a dummy when Lissa decided to check on me.

_Rose? What's going on?_

_Why don't you ask you boyfriend? _Does she really have to ask?

_Rose, you know he didn't mean it._

_He didn't? That makes things so much better._ I said sarcastically. I know that I'm being rude but, I'm hurt.

_Come on, Rose. Let's talk about it. Come to breakfast._

_Lissa, we are talking. _

_I mean face to face. _

_Fine, I'll come to breakfast. Doesn't mean I'm going to talk. _

She left my head. I called it quiets on the dummy. I went up to my room to get a change of clothes and to take a shower. I got dressed and put on my tennis shoes and headed to the cafeteria, again.

I got in line and waited to get a doughnut and something to drink. I really didn't want to be here, but Lissa was worried. I sat across from her and Pyro. Eddie was next to me. Christian looked really sad.

"Eddie, I'll watch Christian now. Thanks."

"Sure thing, Hathaway. Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm feeling better. Although I can't say the same for the dummy." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Rose,"

"Save it Pyro." I wasn't ready to talk to him, I was still pissed off that he said that to me.

"Rose, let him talk." Lissa said.

"Fine, what?" I asked him.

He looked up and took a breath in. "Rose, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out that way. I wasn't thinking. I was worried last night. Adrian told us he would take you back, I thought he meant back to my room or your room. I didn't find you in your room and you weren't answering your phone. And neither was Adrian. I'm sorry. I was just looking out for you." He looked up at me and met my eyes.

I was quiet for a little while. "It's ok, Sparky."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"Talking about Adrian, where is he?" Lissa asked.

"He said he had some things to take care of some things, but he'll be back for dinner." I said.

Its only been a couple of hours since he left and I already miss him. I can't wait for dinner.

* * *

**Push the green button and let me know what you think! :) Hope you liked this. REVIEW!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I have this terrible cold that just wont go away. I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one is in DPOV. Giving you a heads up that Chapter 11 will be in Adrian's POV. :) Let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**Thanks  
Celeste :)  
**Chapter 10

* * *

DPOV

I never thought a girl could have this type of effect on me. No matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about her. She's the most beautiful person I've seen. I could get lost in her chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but think about her on my ay to a small café by my hotel.

Thinking about the girl I saw at the mall, I could tell that she was a dhampir. I wonder if she is a guardian. She did have a blonde girl with green eyes by her. Both of them looked familiar, like I've seen them before. I can't place my finger on it.

As I get to the counter, I stop thinking about them; I would only drive myself crazy.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The lady the counter asked me.

"Just a black coffee." I say as I'm pulling my wallet out. I pay and go sit outside. As I sipping my coffee, I try to remember my life before I was turned. I pull out my ID card from St. Vladimir's. Nothing comes to my mind. The last thing I remember was guarding Ivan, my best friend. Then, I remember what Dr. Oldenski told me, he died. How could he have died? Was it my fault? I have to find some answers, some how.

I was pulled away from my thought when someone yelled my name.

"DIMKA!?" I didn't look up, but I could tell that this lady was shocked, confused, and scared all by her voice.

I looked up to see one of my best friends. Tasha Ozera. I wonder what she's doing here. I haven't seen her in years. "Hi, Tasha." I say. I wonder if she knows what happened to me. As if she could read my mind, she answers my question.

"H-how?" she stuttered.

So, she knew. One less thing I have to explain. "Well, James – a spirit user – healed me; he turned me back to a Dhampir." I gave her the short version, not really wanting to retell the story.

"So this James, he can heal like Lissa?" How does she know about Lissa? I barely know her.

"Umm...I honestly don't know. Before we go any further, there's something I have to tell you." I said. I took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I can't remember anything. The last thing I do remember s guarding Ivan; who's now dead."

She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, taking in everything. "Dimka, I'm sorry this happened to you." She said in a sincere voice.

"Yea, but I'm glad to be myself again. Some what myself. My memory may or may not come back." I said with a small, sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" She asked.

I could help but ask, "When was the last time we saw each other?"

"Christmas, I came up to visit Christian and his friends." So it was eight months ago. I remember Christian is her nephew. Looked just like her though.

"How is he doing?"

"Good. He's dating Lissa; they're great for each other. He and Rose are getting along, like a brother and sister would." She gave a small chuckle. "He also hangs out with Eddie and Adrian."

"That's great. The names ring a bell but I still can't remember what they all look like." This is so frustrating.

"I'll tell you what I know, maybe that'll help."

"Ok, it's worth a shot." I said with a small smile.

"After Ivan died, you decided to work at the academy here in Montana. Headmistress Kirova put you in charge of a rescue mission to bring back both, Princess Vasilissa and Rosemarie Hathaway. You did, and then some how you became Rose's mentor. You were the one who figured out that the two girls share a bond and insisted that Rose stays." She stopped to look at me.

I guess my face said it all, she continued. "A couple weeks after they returned Natalie, Victor's daughter, was killing animals and leaving them for Lissa. She wanted to see if she could really heal them. It was a test."

Poor Lissa and Rose, they have it tough.

"Then, on the night of the dance, Rose punched Mia and broke her nose. She was sent to her room and was under watch. Lissa and Christian went up to the church attic, where they were attacked by Victor's guardians, Lissa was kidnapped. Rose came to tell you, but..." She trailed off. But what???

"But?" I asked.

"Victor gave Rose a necklace; he put a spell in it. It was a lust spell." She looked at me.

No. That can't be right. I didn't have sex with a minor. I must have looked worried because Tasha said, "Don't worry. You didn't do it. You took the necklace off before anything could really happen." That's good to know.

"You and some guardians reached the house that Lissa was being held in. Rose and Christian were with you. Rose went to give directions and Christian snuck in to the trunk and hid there. Rose and Christian ended up going and getting Lissa out, but they were chased psi-hounds. Both Christian and Rose fought the psi-hound. Christian was injure really bad, almost dead, but was still breathing. Lissa healed him." She had a sad look on her face, thinking back to that night. I didn't know what to say.

"And, before Christmas break, the Badica's were attacked and killed along with Arthur Schoenberg."

No, that couldn't have happened. Art was the best. The best of the best. How could he have died?

"How?" Was all I could ask.

"He was surprised. That's when the guardians first realized that the Strigoi were working together."

"Really? That's impossible."

"Yes, and apparently its not. After, they figured that out, Kirova decided that we would go to the ski lodge for break. I met Christian there. A lot of families didn't go though, because of the attack. While we were there, Rose met Adrian Ivashkov. She didn't know it at first but he is a spirit user too. By the way, they are dating now. He and Lissa practice spirit together, teaching each other different things."

If I do remember, the Ivashkov's had a bad reputation. "Adrian has helped Rose through a lot since you left. He has put her back together." Tasha said.

Did anything happen between me and Rose? I need to remember.

"A few days before we were getting ready to leave; Mason, Eddie and Mia, decided to go and hunt down the Strigoi that were in Spokane. Rose and Christian then decided to go after them and not tell anyone about it. They found the other three and were heading back to the bus stop when a group of humans kidnapped them. They took them to a house and locked them up in the basement. There were two Strigoi, Isaiah and Elena. The told Christian and Mia that only one of them was going to die, while the other one would be awaken. Every time Isaiah came to check on them he would drink from Eddie."

Why wouldn't Rose and Christian tell anyone? Why go on a suicide mission? "Did they all make it out ok? How?" I asked. I don't think that I've ever asked so many questions in one day before.

"No, Mason died. Christian pretended that he was going to bit Rose, but instead transferred heat through her body to the flex cuffs that were on her wrists. They burned off and she fought the three guards while Christian cut the cuffs off. They were close to leaving when the two Strigoi came downstairs. Mason had gotten Mia, Christian, and Eddie outside and into the sun while Rose fought Isaiah and Elena."

"Then Mason went back in a shot Isaiah with the gun he grabbed from one of the guards. Isaiah went over to him and broke his neck in less than a minute. Rose lost it then. She ended up decapitating both of them with the help of Mia. She stayed with Mason till you and a bunch of other guardians showed up."

Rose killed two Strigoi all by herself? With what? Of course she must have been tired, dehydrated, and hungry. Rose must be a fighter and one strong girl. I need to remember her!!

"What happened to everyone? How are they now?" I asked.

"They still think back to that day. Both Eddie and Rose, still think about Mason a lot. Eddie acts like Rose's big brother, always protecting her. He promised Mason he would watch over her for him. Christian talks a lot more to Rose and Eddie. Mia left to go and live with her dad at the court. They're all trying to get back to normal."

"It must be hard for them, especially Rose. Killing two Strigoi at such a young age and losing a close friend." I said.

"Well it is hard for her, after he died; she started to see his ghost. The doctor says that it's because of what she's been through and that it can also be because of her being shadow kissed."

Seeing ghost? That's new to me. Rose has gone through a lot of shit just in the past year than I have in my life, I thought to myself.

"Once everyone was back at the academy, everyone that was involved with what happened with Victor had to leave to go to court for his trial. From what I heard from Christian, Victor told everyone that you sexually assaulted Rose. No one believed what he said."

Now that's just crazy! I would never do anything like that. "So was the lust spell a setup to get me fired? Or part of the plan?"

"I'm not sure." She said

"When did I get turned?" I asked.

"During the rescue mission, you along with guardians, novices and fire users went to save those who were captured during the attack on the school."

"There was an attack on the school?"

"Yes, Rose and Christian fought together and killed many Strigoi. And, that's all I know. I don't know what happened to you after that."

"Where you at the school when all this happened?" I asked.

"No, Christian and Lissa told me a lot of what I'm telling you."

"Oh, ok." Was all I said. I looked at my watch because it seemed to be getting late. We've been talking for two and half hours. "Tasha thanks for all your help. Hopefully it'll help. But I should be getting back to my hotel."

"Yea, I need to get back to the school. I'm staying at guest housing."

"Hopefully we can talk some more soon." I said. It was nice to be able to talk to someone.

"Yes, that would be great." I gave her a hug and we left.

Maybe I should go back to the academy. It might help, I thought to myself.

As I was crossing the street to get to my hotel, I bumped into a woman no older than me. She looked familiar. She had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was a dhampir and was around 5' 10".

"D-Dimitri Belikov?" She stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It me, Hilary Kelly. From the academy in Siberia." She said.

Hilary Kelly. Hilary Kelly. I thought over and over, and then it clicked. We were best buds at the academy.

"Hilary! It's been so long! How have you been?" I asked her.

"I've been good. What are you doing here? I heard that you...uhh..." she trailed off. I knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes, I was awaken, but then healed by a spirit user named James." I said giving the short version.

Before she said anything she gave me a hug, I hugged her back. "It's good to know your back Dimitri."

"So you're working at the academy?" I asked.

"Yea, for right now. I'm assigned to Lord Ivashkov, but since he's at the academy I'm working there till he's ready to leave."

"That's good to hear. What are you doing here, if you're working there?" I asked.

"Today's my day off and I came to the mall to get a dress for the dance that's on Friday." She replied.

Huh? A dance. Maybe I should go then.

"I know you just got back, but since I'm new to the academy, would you like to go with me?" Hillary asked me.

"Umm...well...I don't know how everyone would react to me being there. But yea, I guess I could go." I said.

"Thank you so much! This is going to be great." She said with a smile on her face.

I was debating on whether or not I should tell her I can't remember anything from the last two years. The latter one won.

"Hey Hilary, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok?" it was more of a question that a statement.

"After I was changed back, I lost some of my memory, but it'll come back; I just don't know when."

I looked back at her and was relieved to see she was calm and not freaking out about anything. "Ok, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"When's the dance again?" I asked.

"It's Friday night."

"OK, I'll need a ride to the academy."

"No problem, I'll be back at the mall tomorrow; Lord Ivashkov needs to pick something up. We could meet at the mall tomorrow and you could spend the night at the academy." She stated.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to spend the night at the academy. I would have to go there sooner or later, might as well be sooner. "Ok, I need to get a suit anyways. So I'll meet you at the mall tomorrow morning."

"Ok, see you then."

"See you then." I went back to my hotel.

Once I got back I sat on my bed and thought about everything that happened. I couldn't help but think about the girl at the mall, could that be Rose? Why can't I remember anything? I decided to talk a shower and relax a little.

After I got out of the shower, I went back to m bed, pulled out one of the novels that the doctor had given me. I started to read and before you know it I was out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been fighting this really bad cold and my laptop had gotten this horrible virus. But here's chapter 11! It's in Adrian's POV. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and her characters. I own the plot and my characters. **

**Enjoy!!! **

* * *

Chapter 11:

APOV

I was sitting between Guardians Kelly and Johnson, on my way to the mall. I had to pick up a special gift for Rose. She didn't know what I was up too, I told her, I had to take care of some business for my Aunt, little did she know. I smiled to myself. The dance was Friday and this was the last thing that I need to buy.

Alberta and Stan were talking about the dance and who would be chaperoning it. Other than that no one else was talking. I was about to say something and then Kelly started talking.

"Lord Ivashkov, if you don't mind me asking, what do we have to get at the mall?"

"I'm getting a gift for a certain someone back at school." I replied, not really want to tell anyone it was for Rose.

"Oh, ok." Was all she said.

I looked up at her, she seemed a little hurt that I didn't tell her what we were doing here. But, then I saw something else in her aura. Besides her being sad, there was purple in it. Hmm…I wonder what she is nervous about. I wasn't sure if I should ask her now or later when no one is around? The latter one won.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I want this to be a surprise." I said. I really did and I couldn't afford Rose to find out what I was up to through the rumors that are going around school.

"I completely understand, Lord Ivashkov." She said. I really hated when people said 'Lord Ivashkov'. Why can't they just call me Adrian?

"You can call me Adrian; you don't have to be formal. I mean we're only a couple years apart." I said with a smile.

"O-ok…Adrian." She said slowly, making sure I wasn't kidding.

I smiled at here and turned away. I looked out the window; thinking about me and Rose, how our life could be together.

Guardian Johnson elbowed me in my side. "What was that for?" I asked her.

Without saying anything, she looked towards Alberta. I guess I was zoning longer than I expected. "Sorry, Alberta. What were you saying?"

"Just letting you know we will be at the mall in thirty minutes."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Thirty more minutes! I would be jumping out of my seat if it weren't for my seatbelt. I had a huge grin on my face. I couldn't wait.

The rest of the ride there was quiet. Stan and Alberta were talking up front about the guardian situation. Derrick and Nate are my close guardians while Stan, Alberta, Hilary, and Sarah are going to be my far guardians. I'm glad Derrick and Nate are close to my age; Derrick's 23 and Nate's 22. It would be really weird and awkward if there were two old people following me around everywhere.

We finally reached the mall and I was the first one out. I was in a rush that I climbed over Sarah and flew out the door. Once we were all situated, we set off to the shops. I didn't want it to be too obvious that I wanted to go to the jewelry store, so I went to look at the clothes. I ended up buying some button down shirts and some khaki and black pants.

As I was paying for them, my phone started to go off. I pulled it out and checked to see who texted me. It was Lissa.

_Hey Adrian, Rose is driving me crazy. Where are you?_

Should I tell Lissa or not? I know I can trust her; I just don't want Rose to go through her head and see what I'm up to.

I text her back. _Is Rose with you?_

_No. She's sparring with Eddie. _

_Ok. I'm about to tell you something and I DO NOT want you to tell Rose. Our little secret. Ok?_

It took her a while to text me back. _What are you up to???_

_I'm buying Rose something._

_What are you buying her?????_

_A ring._

_Why are yo- What!! No way!!_

_Yes. You can't tell her. Put your walls up and don't let her read your thoughts. I want this to be a surprise. _

_When are you going to propose?_

_At the dance. G2g. _

_Ok. See you when you get back. _

After I paid for my clothes, I headed to the jewelry store. Which, by the way, was all the way on the other side of the mall.

"Where are we headed to now?" Derrick asked.

"The jewelry store." I simply answered.

Both them just stared at me. I have a feeling that all the other Guardians heard where we were going to. Probably trying to figure out why we were going there.

"Why are we going there?" This time Nate asked.

"Because, I have to get something there." I simply stated. I had to find the most perfect ring possible. I mean, it is only for Rose and she does deserve the best. We reach the store and I asked Derrick and Nate go look around to make everything less obvious. They each went a different way, pretending to look at the necklaces and bracelets.

I on the other hand, headed straight for the rings. I was looking at them, when an older lady came over to help me.

"Hello, Sir. Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I would like to buy an engagement ring." I said with a smile on my face.

"Great. Do you have any ideas on the style?"

"No, I don't. I want something that's not to simple but not too fancy." I hope she understood what I meant. I'm not sure if I'm making any sense. I look up at her and she's thinking.

"I might have what you are looking for." She said. She took out a lot of rings for me.

Then, after some time of searching, I saw the perfect ring for Rose! I didn't care that it was almost fifteen thousand dollars. She was worth this money and much more. She was worth my life. I admired the ring once again. The ring had a platinum band, a round-shaped diamond, two smaller round diamonds on each side of the main diamond, and small diamonds adorned either side of the ring. It was absolutely perfect for my Rose, my only love. I couldn't wait to propose to her and have her as my wife. Just the thought of it made my heart beat faster.

I paid for the ring and thanked the lady for all her help. After I walked out of the store, Derrick and Nate came and walked beside me. I could tell that they were both dying ask me who the ring for. Both neither of them wanted to ask. So, we just stayed quiet. Then, I remember that I wanted to talk to Hilary about something. I wanted to talk to her alone. Hmm…this could be tricky.

"You guys want to go to the food court? I want to get something to eat." I knew they were hungry. I bet the others were just as hungry. I guess it's a good thing that I went to the feeders this morning.

"Yea, let's go." And so we did. I was looking around, trying to find Hilary. Where is she?

We where half way to the food court when I stopped dead in my tracks. I can't believe it. This can't be happening. There's no way in hell that he can be here.

"Adrian, what's going on?" Derrick asked. He looked to where I was staring and then looked back at me with a confused look on his face.

"What are you staring at?" This time it was Nate that asked.

Could they not see him? He's right there. Dimitri Belikov is only standing about 35 feet in front of me talking to…talking to Hilary Kelly?!?!?! What the hell? So, this is probably why she was nervous.

I pull myself together. "You okay, Adrian?"

"Yea. Everything's good." I have no idea what I'm going to do. Do I go over and talk to him or ignore him. I know that he 'loved' Rose. I wonder if he still does.

Before I could do anything, Nate and Derrick start to talk.

"Who's that guy that Kelly is talking to?" Nate asked Derrick.

"Dude! Is that who I think it is?" Derrick asked. I could hear the excitement in his voice. He knew who it was.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nate said.

"Nate! That is Dimitri Belikov! He is a total bad-ass!" Derrick said.

Before I could say anything, we started to walk over to them. This is so not what I want to do. Where in the hell are Alberta and Stan at when I need them? They had to be hearing this through their ear pieces.

Hilary saw us walking over and her face changed. She looked worried; but her aura told me differently. She was scared, happy, and whoa! I was not expecting that. I tried to stifle a chuckle. She had a crush on him. Her aura was tinted in pink.

When we reached the two of them, I purposely stood next to her. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "So this is why you were nervous in the car?"

She blushed and looked down, but nodded. After she composed herself, she looked up at me, "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, Adrian."

"It's ok." I gave her a smile. Throughout our conversation Dimitri looked between the two of us. I wonder why he hasn't said anything yet. Maybe I should say something.

"Umm…hi Guardian Belikov." I tried to say in a sincere voice.

I could tell by his aura that he was confused. This is really strange. What's going on with him?

"Hi" was all he said.

He turned and leaned down to Hilary and asked her something in Russian. I had no idea what he asked since I didn't speak Russian. I heard my name mentioned though. Dimitri's eyes got big when he heard my name. He then turned to me.

"Forgive me, Lord Ivashkov." He said and bowed.

This is so weird. Something is wrong with him. He never acted this way towards me when we were at the academy. "It's ok, Belikov. Please call me Adrian." I said with a smile.

I still don't know what in the hell is going on. I thought that Rose had staked him and killed him. How can he be here talking to us? I wonder if Rose knows that he's alive and a Dhampir. I know that she got the letter from him and whatnot. She would tell me if she saw him; wouldn't she?

I was so lost in my thought that I have no idea what they are talking about. I was brought back to their conversation when I heard 'Strigoi'. I looked up at Dimitri and saw that he was staring at me. I have no idea what to say.

Before I know what I'm saying, I ask him something I know I shouldn't have. "Does Rose know that you're alive?" I know I sound like the jealous boyfriend type; but at the moment I don't care.

"Who?" He asked.

Who? He has got to be kidding me. I look at him and see that he has no idea what I'm talking about. "Rosemarie Hathaway. She was you student and you were her mentor." I left everything else out. Nobody needed to know all the extra details.

"No. I don't know who you are talking about." I was starting to get really pissed. How can he not remember her? She killed him twice! And they were in love!!

I had to get out of there before I lost it. "Guardi-" I was cut off by Alberta and Stan. Now they want to show up.

"What the-" "Dimitri?" Both Stan and Alberta said at the same time.

"How?" Alberta asked.

"It's rather a long story." He said. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything; but who are you?" He asked.

They both had confused looks on their faces. "You don't remember us?" Stan asked.

"No, I lost my memory when I was healed and there's a chance I may not get it back." He said

Wait! He said 'healed' as in another spirit user. Possibly?

"Well than, I'm Guardian Alberta Petrov and this is Guardian Stan Alto. The two guardians next to Lord Ivashkov are Derrick Ulrich and Nate Brooks. This is Guardian Hilary Kelly she said pointing and the Guardian behind you is Sarah Johnson. I now just realized that the guardians were all huddled around me. Once they saw that he wasn't Strigoi they relaxed a little. There were four guardians by me now.

I really didn't want to be here anymore. I turned to face Alberta, "Is it okay if we start to head back to the academy?" I asked her.

"Yes, Adrian."

"Dimitri, where are you staying?" Alberta asked. Oh no. I don't like where this is heading.

"At a hotel here in town." He answered.

"Would you like to come back to the academy with us?" she asked. No. Please say no. Please say no.

"Are you sure that that would be a good idea?" he asked.

"Yes, maybe it'll help with your memory."

"Umm…okay." He answered hesitantly.

Why doesn't he have to come back now. Of all times. With that we head out to the van. This is going to be a fun drive home.

As we get to the car, I pull out my phone and send a text message to Lissa, _Get everyone together and meet in my room in 3 hours. _

She replies back, _ok. Is everything fine?_

_We have a small problem…_

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. :D Should I do more APOV! You guys are amazing and thanks for all the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I want to thanks my beta reader Rose Melissa Ivashkov. Hope you enjot this chapter. :)**Chapter 12  
RPOV

* * *

"So Liss, you have no idea where Adrian went?" I asked. I know he just left this morning but, he didn't tell me where he was going. And, I was starting to get annoyed. Was it really that hard for him to tell me where the hell he was going? He could have at least left a note or something simple like that. But no. I had to live with it.

"No Rose, I don't." She answered. She looked annoyed that I asked her. I mean I only asked her a couple of times. _Just to let you know, my answer won't change. You can stop asking me every five minutes. _She said through the bond.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say that Christian's smart ass remarks are rubbing off on you. _I replied back. I couldn't help but smile. Lissa laughed and I joined in. Christian was mad because he thinks we talk about him, this time he's right.

I didn't realize that Eddie left until he came back to our table. "Hey, Rose, did you hear the news?" He asked.

"No! What's going on?" I asked. Why is it that I'm the last to know? Its either that or I find things out through the rumors going around here.

"Instead of taking out final field test all on the same day; it'll be a surprised attack. It's suppose to make it more real." He answered.

Well, this could be fun. I couldn't wait. I wonder who going to be first? "How did find out about this?" I asked. Oh God. All I hoped that it wasn't Alto doing the tests to me because I was sure I would let my Moroi get attacked. According to him, that was what had happened when I was guarding Christian.

"I overheard some guardians talking about it this morning." He answered.

I could feel that Lissa was both excited but worried. "Lissa, it'll be fine. A piece of cake. Nothing to worry about." I said. I could tell that she was calming down. Good. Lissa okay was something less to worry about.

"Oh, yeah, be ready for anything. They start today." Eddie said.

"Why today? We have like a week and a half left. Why not start next week?" I was a little nervous now. They could start once we walk out the door. I'll have to be on top of my game.

"I don't know. Just be prepared."

"Ok, same to you." I said. You always have to expect the unexpected at this school.

After breakfast, Christian and I headed off to his classes. All the boring ones were in the mornings, which by the way, made the day go by even slower. I must admit that I did like his cooking class. I even learned a few things in that class.

I was standing in the back of the classroom by the window. Nothing exciting has happened today. I was bored out of my mind. I missed Adrian; he always made my day better. I wonder what he had to take care of. I was tempted to text him and ask him; but I don't want to give the Queen another reason to hate me, now did I?

The bell finally rang and we started to head out of the classroom. I swear it's like these attacks are planned just for me. A guardian in black just happened to grab Pyro, who was in the middle of the group that was trying to leave. Of course I was stuck behind some of the Moroi that froze when they saw Christian be taken away. Trying not to hurt them I pushed and shoved to get through. _Karma is a real bitch_ I thought to myself.

"Move! Get out of my way!" I yelled. Some moved when they saw it was me while others looked at me as if I was crazy.

I finally got through the door only to be stopped by another guardian. Shit! I'm going to fail. This can't be happening to me. It was Guardian Droogh. He was a good fighter too; we were evenly matched. We both gave a received punches and kicks. He hit me good in the shoulder and it hurt badly. I'll have to get it looked at later on. I saw an opening and went for it. I faked a punch to the left and went to the right— I caught him off guard and he landed with a _thump!_ I staked him in the heart.

I didn't bother helping him up, I took off to the direction I saw Christian being carried off to. I heard Droogh say something in the background but I could care less what he was saying. I checked all the classrooms that I passed; no sign of him. I was getting a little worried. Now I know what Alberta and Dimitri were talking about when they talked about guarding a Moroi that I wasn't bonded to. Damn it! Why do adults have to always be right?!

Thinking about him was like getting a bucket of cold water poured on your head. I still thought about him and how I failed him. I couldn't think about that right now. I had to find Christian. I pushed all my thoughts of Dimitri to the back of my mind.

As I pushed the doors open and ran out, I took in my surroundings. There was no one out. I guess they were all in class. I took off towards the gym - hoping they went there. As I rounded the corner I ran into another guardian dressed as a 'Strigoi'. Just my luck. Only me! This time is was someone from the lower campus. I took an offensive stance and punched her in the shoulder. I caught her off guard a little. I tried to kick her but she grabbed my leg and pushed me away.

I was now on defense and was trying to block her kicks and punches. She was tough. I got nailed in the cheek. And, let me tell you, it hurt like hell! This made me fight harder. I kicked her in her stomach and she doubled over. I staked her right after. And took off running towards the gym, again.

I finally reached the gym and peaked through the window. I saw Christian sitting there in a chair in the middle of the floor. I couldn't see anyone but I knew they were there. I decided to go through the back way. I slipped through the supply closest window. I cracked the door and saw a guardian by the gym entrance door, another one by the exit and a couple placed strategically around the room. How am I suppose to 'kill' all of them? I need a distraction. I had an idea; I just hope that Christian and I didn't get in trouble. I sneaked in quietly; I went for the closest guardian, and it was Yuri. I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back and staked him. He went to sit on the bleachers.

Of course all the other guardians heard the noise; Christian looked up immediately. Man, was I glad to see him. I had to get him to help me without giving anything away. I looked around and saw that the others closing in on me. A few stayed with Christian.

Without me giving any hints, the guardians had flames on them. While they were distracted, I staked them all. Once all of them were 'killed' I went to see if Christian was ok.

"Hey Pyro, you shouldn't have done that." I said seriously.

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to help." He said with his eyes closed. I helped him up and started to head to the door.

"HATHAWAY! OZERA!" Yuri yelled. He was the only one that wasn't set on fire.

"I had a feeling this would happen."I mumbled to no one in particular.

We turned around to see what Yuri wanted. By the look on his face, I could tell he was first and most pissed. But there was also approval. Before I could say anything, he spoke. "What were you thinking?"

"I-we-" I wasn't sure how to explain. Luckily, Christian spoke up.

"Well, if this was a real life scenario, we would be alive. I did what I thought was best to help Rose."

"I see. Well…great work you two. You're a great team." He said with a smile.

"Thank you?" I said. It sounded more like a question though. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"You're welcome, Rose. You two fight well with one another, I've never seen a guardian and novice fight side by side the way you two do. It's like you guys have your own bond." Yuri said.

He's right; it is like we have a bond. But we don't. We just look at each other, it's like we can read each other's mind.

"Hathaway, before I forget to tell you; you passed. Way to go." Yuri said. I just started at him. My jaw feel. I can't believe it! I passed!!!

"Rose, close your month, that's rude." Christian said.

"Shut up, Sparky. Let me enjoy the moment, which by the way is ruined thanks to you." I said looking at him.

He just laughed. "Congratulations Rose." He said.

"Thanks. Come on. Lissa's worried about us. Let's go." I said.

_Hey Liss, we are on our way. _

_Where are you?!_ She was really worried. How long was the fight?

_The gym; we're leaving now, though. Meet you in your room?_ I asked.

_Yea, what's going on?_

_Tell you when we get there_.

With that, I grabbed Pyro's arm and took him to the feeders. It looked like he was about to pass out. Couldn't have that happen, now could I?

I waited outside for him as went and fed. He came out and looked a lot better. "Ahh, I feel better now." He said.

"Well, that's just great Pyro." I said walking away. We had to hurry and get to Lissa's room before she freaked out even more.

We got there and before I even knocked the door flew open. "Why were you at the gym? Are you and Christian ok? What's going?" She asked in one breath.

"Hi to you, too." I said walking by here and sitting on her bed.

"Sorry Rose, it's just that I was worried." Lissa said.

"It's ok." I said.

"Care to explain why you wanted to meet us here?" Eddie asked.

"So I found out who was test first." I said.

"Who?!" Eddie asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't think I'm supposed to tell." I said.

"Since when does Rose Hathaway follow rules?" Eddie asks.

"Come on Rose, tell us. Please." Lissa pleaded.

"Fine, I guess. It was me!" I said.

The looks on their faces were priceless. Their mouths were opened and eyes were wide. I couldn't help but laugh. Christian soon joined in. "Are you two that shocked?" I asked in between laughs.

"Really? You were first?" Eddie was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"Yea. It was hard. They really do surprise you." I said.

"What happened?" asked Lissa.

Christian and I told them our version of the story. We paused before we got to the gym part though. I wasn't sure how they would react to the whole fire fighting. "Ok, so I don't want you to get mad or anything. Okay, Liss?"

"Okay Rose. What happened?"

"Well, I was out number. It was 7 to 1. I was trying to 'communicate' to Christian without talking. He was sitting in the middle of the gym while the guardians were stationed strategically around the room and Christian. I managed to stake Yuri by surprise." I said. I took a breath and continued. "The other guardians heard and came towards me."

Lissa cut me off, "Christian, do I want to know what you did?" she asked.

"I didn't hurt anyone." He said with a smile. I could tell that he enjoyed fighting with magic. "All I did was cause a small distraction."

"Wait. Are you allowed to use magic?" Eddie asked.

"Well, after the fighting was over and the guardians were put out; Yuri came over and at first he was pissed. But after about a minute, he congratulated me and Christian." I said.

"That's it? I would expect you to get lectured." Eddie said.

"Oh, yeah, I did, a little. But Christian saved me from getting in trouble." I said.

"So you passed?" Liss asked.

"Yes, I passed." I said with a huge grin. I was so happy right now that nothing could bring me down.

Then Lissa's phone went off. Who's texting Lissa right now? I mean we are all in the room; except for Adrian. Hmmm…Lissa's knows something. By the look on her face something's wrong. I feel through the bond that she is nervous and a little worried. I wonder what's up. Christian and Eddie notice too.

"Hey, Liss, is everything ok? Who's texting you?" I asked.

"Umm…Adrian is texting me. I'm fine. But, Adrian wants us to meet him in his room in a couple hours. He wants to talk to us." She said. I wonder why Adrian is texting Lissa and not me? I don't want to text him and ask because I don't want to sound like the jealous type of girlfriend. So I let it go. For now.

Oh God, I hope he's ok. Please let him be alright. I said to myself.

"Ok." Everyone said together.

As we are waiting to head over to Adrian's we hang out in Lissa's room. We watched a movie to pass time by. It was a random movie on TV that none of us were really paying any attention to. Lissa got another text message from Adrian telling us that they just got back and that he'll see us in his room.

We got up and walked out of Liss' room and headed over to guest housing. My heart was pounding so fast; I couldn't believe I was so nervous. We finally reached his room and knocked. He got there before us and opened the door. We all walked in. He grabbed my hand and gave me a hug and a small kiss.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"There's something that we all need to talk about. Especially me and you Rose." He said in a serious voice. Please don't tell me he's leaving me. I don't think I'll be able to handle it if he does. I just nod my head, not sure if I could trust my voice.

"Before I get started, let me tell you where I was; I was at the mall, buying some last minute things for the dance." We were all quiet; waiting for him to continue. "As I was getting ready to meet up with the other guardian for a bite to eat…" he trailed off.

"What happened Adrian?" I asked him, hoping he would continue.

"I saw Guardian Kelly talking to someone." He paused.

This time Lissa asked a question, "Who was she talking to?"

"She was talking to ………" he paused for a while, as if he was debating on whether he should tell us or not. "Talking to Dimitri Belikov."

My ears must have misheard what Adrian was saying because it sounded like he just said Dimitri. "That's impossible, he's Strigoi and is coming to get his revenge." I stated.

"Rose, please believe me. I wouldn't be making this up. I know how this is making you feel. I'm not trying to hurt you." He said.

"Are you sure it's him?" Eddie asked.

"How can he be a Dhampir again?" Christian asked.

"Rose, are you ok?" Lissa asked me.

I was trying to hold back my tears and taking everything in. This can't be happening to me. Why me? I don't know what I'm going to do. I still love Dimitri, I always will. But, I'm in love with Adrian. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

"Where is he?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"He and Alberta are talking to Kirova about all this." Adrian answer.

I had to ask him the one question that's killing me. "Adrian, where does this leave us at?"

* * *

**Review!!! Please!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! I want to thank Rose Melissa Ivashkow for being my beta and adding to the chapter. :) Hope you like it! Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead and do not own Vampire Academy. The plot and the characters I made up belong to me. :)**

**Enjoy!!! Review!!! **

Chapter 13

APOV

"So, Adrian where does this leave us?" Rose asked me. I could tell by her aura that she was hurt, sad, scared, worried, and happy and in love.

There were two things I could do. The first being, I could let her choose between me and him. But, I don't think I can lose her again. The last time she left me for him it hurt so bad. But I want her to be happy.

My second option is that I could propose to her right now. I can't put her in this kind of situation. I can't hurt her.

"Little Dhampir…"I don't know what to say. I'm lost for words. My mind's telling me to tell her the truth but my heart's telling me not to let her go. "I…I need to telling you something…about Dimitri."

She looked worried and scared. "What about him?"

I took a deep breath in, trying to figure out how to tell her. "Well, he, ummm…I'm just going to say it. He can't remember anything. The last thing he remembers is being Ivan's Guardian." I said in one breath.

The look on her face broke my heart. "So, he doesn't remember me?" I saw she was fighting her tears; she was broken and I wasn't sure what to do.

I looked around the room and saw that Lissa was crying. Both Eddie and Christian had blank faces. Rose was sitting next to Lissa; I walked over to her and pulled her in to my chest. I held her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." I said. I would do anything to make her whole again. She ended up falling asleep. I looked toward Lissa who got up to leave.

"I'll be back later to see how she is doing. Just let her sleep." She said. She leaned down and gave us both a hug. Christian and Eddie followed her. Before the door closed Lissa popped her head in. "Where is he at now?"

"He's here. Him and Alberta are talking about him getting his job back." I said.

"Ok, we'll all have to figure out where to go from here." She said and then left.

So, I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I put her down, took off her shoes and covered her up. I sat down next to her and looked at her. She looked so peaceful and calm.

"I want you to be happy Little Dhampir, even if that means letting you go." With that I turned to leave and figure out what to do.

"I love you, Adrian." She mumbled into the pillow.

"I love you too, Little Dhampir." I said and closed the door.

I pulled a pillow and blanket out from the closet and went to the sofa. As I was laying there I pulled out the little velvet box. I took the ring out and held it between my finger and my thumb, I thought about my life with Rose. A family. I couldn't help but smile.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. Do I even have it in me to let her go? "I want her to be happy." I was saying out loud to myself. "Why does this have to happen to me? To us? I mean we were moving forward in our relationship. She said she loved me."

I cant believe that this is happening. I didn't know that I was fighting tears back til I wiped them away. I don't want to lose her. She is what I live for. She is what gets me through all the spirit darkness. I want to be there for her like no one ever has. I want to be her husband, the father of her children.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out. I had to clear my head and think about what's best for Rose, even if that meant losing her.

I went to get my jacket that was hanging by the door. I reached for a pen and a scratch piece of paper.

_Little Dhampir, _

_If you wake up and I'm not here, don't panic. I just left to get some fresh air. if you're up to it, you can come and find me. _

_Love you forever,_

_Adrian_

I placed the note on the night stand next to her head. I put my jacket on, grabbed my key, and left. I had no idea where I was going. I was just walking; I ended up walking around the campus and then ended up in the woods. Don't ask me how, because I have no idea. I wasn't really paying attention. If you haven't realized I have a lot on my mind right now.

I'm pretty sure though, that I have passed the exact same log at least two times. I have no idea where I am at. I know I'm still inside the wards; well at least I hope. I decided to head in a different direction, I now wish that Rose was here with me. I mean honestly no one could put any paths that go through the woods.

I took out my phone and called Rose, only to find out that I didn't have any service. What the hell! Now what do I do? "You got yourself in here Ivashkov, you can get yourself out." I said out loud. I kept walking in the direction that I thought the school was in.

It feels as if I've been walking for hours. I honestly don't know. My feet are killing me. I'm so tired! I see a tree stump and decided to sit down. I sit on the ground and lean back against the stump and close my eyes. I leaned my head back and tried to relax. I'm screwed. I may never get out of here. I don't know what to do.

I heard voices; not sure if they were in my head or not. I opened my eyes, and look around.

"ADRIAN!" I heard someone yell. It sounded a lot like Lissa's' voice, but then again I could just be imagining all this.

"ADRIAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" This time it was Rose's. I heard others talking but couldn't make out who they were.

"Rose?" I asked. It was more of a whisper.

"ADRIAN! COME ON, CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?" She asked. What in the hell is she talking about? Talk about what? Oh no, she thought I was running away from all this because Belikov is back. This can't be good. I have to find her.

I tried to call her name again, "Rose!"

"Adrian?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I slowly turned around. I looked into her eyes; she had tears running down her face. She was crying, crying because she thought that I left her.

I ran up to her, grabbed her and pulled her close to me. She was sobbing into my chest; I never want to let her go. "Rose, I'm so sorry that I left. I didn't mean to hurt you, I jus-" I was cut off by her lips. I kissed her back.

"I'm just glad that you're safe. I came outside to join you, but couldn't find you. I got Lissa and Christian and we came to look for you." She said, still holding on to me.

"Rose, I want you to know that I didn't leave to escape all this shit that's going on. I had to think…think about me and you, Belikov, about our choices." I looked down at her. We locked eyes. I don't know how long we were staring at her but we broke our gaze apart.

"Lissa worried about us and Christian is complaining. Let's go." She said with a small smile.

I chuckled. "You know how Fire Boy acts when he can't wait." I said.

She let out a small laugh. I looked at her aura to make sure that she was ok. Her aura had a little more black in it than usual. I could also tell that she was trying to hide her pain. She was torn into two. Between me and Dimitri. I just hope that I was making right choice.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. "Lead the way, Little Dhampir."

"Hey Adrian, how in the hell did you manage to get lost in woods? Why didn't you stay on the paths?" She asked.

I looked down at her; my face must have said it all, because she started to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"It's your face." She said. "You didn't know there were paths, I take it," she stated. All I could do was shake my head 'no'. With that she laughed more and led us towards the academy. I never thought in my entire life time that I would be so happy to see a school.

"Finally! What took so long? We were supposed to meet back an hour ago!" Christian was yelling.

"Hey Sparky! Calm the hell down!" Rose told him. He was about to say something else but Rose just glared at him. That seemed to do the trick.

Lissa was standing next to him, but staring at Rose. Ahh, they were talking to each other. Got it. "Come on Christian; let's go back to my room." Lissa said.

"Anything is better than being here." Christian said with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree more Pyro." Rose said. "Anywhere is better than being around you." She grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards her room. Instead of going to her room; I pulled her towards mine.

The walk over there was quiet. Neither of us said anything. I guess it's a good thing though because I have no idea what to say. This is all so new to me. I mean honestly, how many guys can say 'I was getting ready for one of the biggest nights in my life, I was going to propose to the love of my life, when all of sudden you find out that her first true love is back from the undead.' I don't think many guys can.

We reached my room; I unlocked my door and held it open for Rose to come in. She went to sit on the couch, and I followed. We sat there for a couple minutes in silence.

"I really don't know what I'm supposed to say…" I said honestly.

"Neither do I…" Rose said. Well, this is sure not going to be easy.

"Lil-Rose, I want you to be happy." I said looking at her, staring into her warm brown eyes.

"I want you to be happy too. It's just that I don't know what to do. What am I suppose to do – he doesn't remember me! I love you, but I also love Dimitri too. I want to be with you, I do. But I…I just don't know." She said.

"You still love him. Please, Rose, don't let me stop you from being happy." It was killing me to say this, but I knew it was for the best. I don't want to marry her if she is going to be miserable about it. I want to marry her because she wants to marry me.

"I love you too, Adrian." She said.

"I know, I love you, Little Dhampir." I pulled her in to my arms and kissed her forehead. She stayed like that for a while.

"Adrian, you never answered my question from this morning." She said.

I took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. "Well, I want us to be together; I love you. You know that I will always be here for you no matter what. But, I want you to choose. I'm not going to force you into anything. I want you to be happy; whether it's with me or Dimitri."

"Thank you, Adrian. Whoever said 'life isn't hard' had no clue what they were talking about." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled, "I can't agree with you anymore."

"Do you know if he is going to be at the dance?"

"No, I don't. I can check for you." I said.

"We can check together. I'm going to see him sooner or later; might as well be before the dance." She said.

"If that's what you want." I replied.

"Yes, are we still going together?" she asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't update! This chapter is in Dimitri's POV. I would like to thank ATrueLoveStory who wrote this chapter. She's the best! Please check out our new stroy, Who Would Have Thought? **

**Before I forget, there will only be 3 or so more chapters. There will be a sequel though. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or anything that belongs to Richelle Mead. I own my characters and plot. :)**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Chapter 14

DIMITRI'S POV

I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, while running my fingers through my hair. It was another restless night; as I glanced at the green numbers flashing on the alarm clock, 4:15. Will I ever get used to this schedule of where nights are days, and days are nights. I knew that I would, but it would just take some time.

The one thing I can't get used too; is this haunting feeling, along with a strange recurring dream. The emotions involved make no real sense to me; I feel both exhilarated and empty at the same time. The dream is always the same; there is a girl standing with her back to me. First, I notice her hair; it is long, a deep brown, almost black color, and I have this overwhelming need to run my fingers through it. As I touch her silky hair, she turns to face me.

But, I can't make out her features, except her eyes; they are almond shaped and a warm, chocolate brown color. What surprises me the most is the look in these eyes. They are filled with admiration, devotion, and an overwhelming presence of love. A look I would assume would be when you're looking at the _love of your life._ I have never known that feeling personally, but the evidence of that emotion is clearly seen in her eyes.

I sighed, "Okay Belikov get out of bed and get this day/night started."

I washed my face with cool water trying to chase away any remnants of this girl; changing in black, loose track pants and a white t-shirt. I made my way to work-out. I really hated using public gyms, but under the circumstances; it would serve its purpose.

I ran on the treadmill for 45 minutes thinking it would be nice to run on an outdoor track; I loved being outdoors. It gave me a chance to think and unwind. I decided I would go to the punching bag. It felt great to get rid of some of this aggression; I had a hunch that I have to work on that a great deal.

Another unexplained thing I can't remember about myself.

I was finished with my work-out and I started back to my room. I needed to take a shower and get ready for my day. I had to meet Hilary at the mall in a few hours. So, I figured I better hurry up and get ready.

I had time to spare as I was on my way to the mall; so, I decided to stop by the cafe and have breakfast. I sat at an outside table, gave the waitress my order, and took in the sights around me. Hoping something would jog a memory or two. Nope, no such luck.

My mind wondering to yet another confusing topic; Rose Hathaway. Why is it when I think or say her name I get the fluttering feeling in my gut. If I didn't know better, I would say it felt like a crush. But, that wasn't possible; she was a minor when I was her supposed mentor, and I already had slight feelings for another.

I think I did anyways. Hell, I didn't know. I was confused about everything. When Tasha tried to explain some things to me the other day, I was hoping I could recollect something. But to no avail, I was still stumped.

I finished my breakfast and continued my walk towards the mall. I remembered being Ivan Zeklos' guardian and that's where it all goes blank. Why did he have to die? Was I at fault? I could never live with myself knowing if I was. I wish he were here. We made a really good team and I miss him. Maybe Hilary would be able to help me.

I made my way into a store specializing in men's suits. I needed a new one for the dance; so, I was fitted for a nice, black suit. The salesperson was asking me about different cuts and fabrics. I didn't know… Hell, I am a simple guy who knows nothing about fashion...I laughed at the thought.

I purchased my suit and shoes, leaving the store. I was done, thank goodness. I do remember that I don't like shopping. But, Hilary was worth a few aggravating hours spent at the mall. I walked to the food court and there I saw her sitting at a table….waiting.

"Hi Hilary! Have you been waiting long?" I ask her politely.

Her face flushed slightly. "Huh? Umm. No. I just got here. Do you want to get something to eat?"

I wasn't really hungry since I had just eaten an hour ago, but I didn't want to be rude. "Sure, what would you like?"

Offering to get her something also. We sat in silence while eating our food. I smiled at her.

"What Dimitri? You're making me paranoid with that grin on your face." She was giving me a pleading look.

I laughed. "I'm sorry…It's just that I was remembering things from when we were in school back in Russia."

She burrowed her eyebrows. "What kind of things?"

"You always picking fights with our instructors for one...and that you weren't afraid of anyone. Remember at that one party we went to, you..."

She interrupted; while pointing her finger at me, laughing. " I am not going there with you…If you remember it…then let's just leave it at that."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay…The last thing I need is you coming after me when I haven't gotten all my fighting skills back."

It was really comforting to sit here with her and laugh. I enjoyed Hilary's company very much; we were going to have a nice time at the dance. But, right now I needed some help from her.

I looked at her with seriousness and ask. "Hil, what has happened in my life? Do you know anything that would help me understand or remember?"

She took a drink of her soda. "Well Dimitri, I wasn't there. So, all this information is secondhand." I nodded my head to make her aware that I understood.

"You left for St. Vladimir's after Ivan was killed by a Strigoi."

I interrupted her. "Was it my fault that he was killed?"

She shook her head and the sympathy was in her eyes. "No, it wasn't; you were on leave. You had gone home to visit your family." She looked away, but continued.

"Your first assignment at St. Vladimir's was to find and retrieve Princess Vasilissa Dragomir and Novice Rosemarie Hathaway." She said.

There goes that strange feeling in my stomach again, damn it. "You found them and returned them to the academy. The Headmistress was set on expelling Rose, but you volunteered to become her mentor."

I interrupted again. "I volunteered? Why?" I ask; completely shocked. It was not like me to do such a thing.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued. "A lot happened; you and Rose were apparently very close as far as Mentor/student roles go. There were whispers about your relationship."

No way! Not me. I would never do something like that, I told myself it was vicious rumors that's all it was.

"I am sorry, I am getting ahead of myself; Tasha made you aware of the trial with Victor Dashkov and the lust charm. The worst part of it was when you, Alberta, Stan, Rose, and the other guardians went into that cave to fight the Strigoi that were hiding out."

I ask another question.."How did we know they were in the cave?"

Looking into my eyes she answered. "Rose…she is shadow-kissed and bonded to the Princess. Because of that; she senses Strigoi, among other things. Rose Hathaway was truly a heroine that day. You should be proud; since you taught her everything she knows. She tried to go back into a cave full of Strigoi to try to save you."

Puzzled why someone would risk their life to save me, "Why would she do that?"

She gave me a small, sad smile. "I can't answer that Dimitri. You will have to ask her yourself. They held her back as she screamed for you; she put up one hell of a fight."

My mind went blank and then a flash. The scream. I remember hearing this god awful, tortured scream...the sound would forever haunt me; it was this Rose Hathaway that was screaming for me. What was she to me? Tired, confused, and not wanting to converse any longer.

It was then,; a young, well-dressed man walked over to us. Hilary introduced him as Lord Adrian Ivashkov. He started asking me questions about this Rose Hathaway girl again.

What is it with her? And why does everyone feel the need to keep bringing her up? I answered his questions and the whole time he had this strange expression on his face. If I didn't know better, I would say that I annoy him.

I was about to leave when two more people approached me. They were guardians and it was obvious to me what they were. They must had known me before all of this happened. My previous so-called life. They had introduced themselves as Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto.

They had me ask if I remembered them and I was sorry to tell them that I didn't. Guardian Petrov seemed like a very pleasant and wise woman. I got the feeling we were close at one time; she almost seemed like she was maybe a confidant of sorts.

The guardians were all huddled around me, which was quite funny since I was no longer the enemy.

But, they were just doing their job. Having taken me out of my thoughts; she had ask me where I was staying, and I had told her at a hotel in town. She insisted I come back to the Academy with them and basically refused to hear no for an answer; contending that it may help get my memories back.

I wanted that more than anything. So, I decided to go back with them and start anew.

We arrived at the gates of the Academy and nothing aroused my memory. Oh well! I wasn't really expecting any miracles. Everyone had said their good-byes and heading to their rooms. Guardian Petrov turned to me.

"Well Dimitri, I say we go to see Headmistress Kirova and see about getting you reinstated here at 's."

I smiled at her. "It would be nice to try and get back to normal, whatever that is."

She smiled back at me as she held open the door to Headmistress Kirova's office; motioning me inside. I entered her office; she didn't look like a very friendly person, actually she seemed a little hostile. Did I really like some of these people?

I thought about how that Ivashkov guy was looking at me, and it bothered me. Normally, I wouldn't let someone stare at me that way. But, I guess that's how it will be until I figure this out.

Clearing her throat, "Guardian Belikov, How nice to see you again?" She said with a harsh voice.

"Hello, Headmistress KIrova. I am sorry to inform you that all of this is strange for me; considering I don't remember anything about you or this academy."

She raised her eyebrows. "You remember nothing or anyone? Are you feeling ….normal?" Is this lady kidding me, I take a deep breath trying to disguise my annoyance.

"Well ma'am, considering the circumstances; I guess I feel as close to normal as I can get. But, if you are referring to any residual Strigoi effects; then I would have to say no. My reflexes are a great deal faster, but other than that I am perfectly fine."

At this point I felt fine. However, I didn't know about any long term effects. There was no way to know.

She looked at me with her small, beady eyes. "I would like to reinstate your position here at the academy. However, you MUST report any changes you may be feeling or experiencing…immediately." Yep, this woman is an idiot. I am quite sure if I were to suddenly turned Strigoi again; I was not going to stop in the middle of bloodlust and inform her of my 'change'.

I gave my head a sharp nod as to humor her. "Yes, Headmistress Kirova I would do that first thing, if I notice any changes."

She rose from her chair extending her hand to shake mine. "Welcome back, Guardian Belikov. You can resume your normal schedule next week."

I returned the hand shake. "Thank you."

I turned with Guardian Petrov and walked out of the office. We walked a little ways; towards the guardian living quarters, I assumed.

Guardian Petrov finally spoke. "Where have you been DImitri?"

I gave her a sideward glance and answered her as honestly as I could. "I woke up in Novosibirsk, Russia. I was taken to a Dr. Olendzki and she stitched my head and basically sent me back here." There really wasn't much I could tell her.

She shook her head. "How is it even possible? Healing a Dhampir turned Strigoi?" She ask with amazement in her voice.

"I really have no idea what happened in Novosibirsk. I hate to think of what I was capable of as a Strigoi. All I know is, I don't think I could handle the truth; knowing I hurt or even killed another being for the sake of feeding or enjoyment." My voice at almost a whisper.

Guardian Petrov landed her hand on my shoulder, giving me comfort. "Dimitri, you would _never _hurt another person just because; unless you weren't yourself and you weren't. Don't blame yourself for things beyond your control."

I gave a weak grin. "Thanks Guardian Petrov."

She started laughing. I looked at her like as if she were losing her mind. Why would she be laughing. "DImitri, Please call me Alberta. We are friends and I missed you very much. I am glad you are back; We owe her a lot for being brave enough to go and bring you back to us."

I gave her a questioning look. "Who brought me back? Who is she?"

Confused once again; we continued to walk around the campus as she showed me where everything was located. I wasn't sure if she was going to answer my questions; a lot of time had passed in silence. Finally, while clearing her throat; she spoke, as if searching for the right words.

"Rose Hathaway saved you." There is that name and feeling again.

I didn't want her to lose her train of thought. So, I let her continue without any interruptions from me. "When you were her Mentor, the two of you had a conversation about what you would want if you were turned Strigoi; you told her you would want to be killed. The both of you made a promise to each other, that if it happened you would free the other from that life of hell."

She took a breath. "After you…were taken; Rose dropped out of the academy and went to find you. She did find you and it nearly destroyed her; living with the guilt of killing someone she loved so much."

Whoa…back up. What did she say? Loved? Maybe she meant in a mentor/big brother way. "The two of you had a very special relationship. I am sorry you can't remember it."

She said as she opened the door to a room. "This is your old room and nothing has been moved; you can thank Miss Hathaway for this. She wouldn't let anyone move anything." She laughed at this.

"I will stop by tomorrow and see how you're adjusting. I really am glad you're back." She said.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Alberta."

As she closed the door behind her, I stood in the middle of the room; my mind spinning, stomach churning. I wanted to punch something I was so aggravated. Why the hell can't I remember? Fuck….!

I figured I needed to quit feeling sorry myself. Not remembering is better than the alternative I thought, as I glanced around at my belongings; my duster jacket, old, worn western novels, and my stake. I held it in my hands and fall back on my bed. Thinking, until I finally fell asleep.

Awoken by my strange dream again, I decided to get a shower and go work-out. I got out of the shower; putting on black running shorts and a white tank. I walked into the gym and glanced around. I felt good being at this gym, I must have enjoyed spending time here.

I had noticed the running track on the way in. So, I thought maybe I would run first. I turned to go outside and start my run, as I stopped dead in my tracks when I looked at the wall. A wall? The emotions that took over me were staggering. What the hell happened in here?

I was so damn frustrated, I went to the track and started my laps. I ran, trying to stop myself from over-thinking; something I remember always doing, over- analyzing everything. God, help me before I go insane; trying to figure this all out.

I finished my laps and went back to the gym. I had just completed my free-weights, when I decided to move on to the punching bag. I was in the middle of giving the bag a lesson; when I heard people talking as they entered the gym. I looked up from the work-out and instantly froze.

It was her. Oh god! It's the girl haunting my dreams, I knew it. They walked closer to me and I noticed she was holding hands with that Ivashkov guy. I looked down at their joined hands and as if she read my thoughts; she dropped his hand. Strange. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

No words were needed to be spoken. Her eyes conveying everything; just like in my dreams.

Ivashkov cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. "Guardian Belikov, This is Rose Hathaway." I knew it…She was the one. What do I do? What do I say? She looked at me as if she were going to cry at any second.

"I can't do this." She said while cupping her face with her hands; bursting into tears, turning and running out the door. Ivashkov and I just stood there staring after her. I was confused, yet again…….

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! I know, I know. Its been TWO months! I'm so sorry! I've been very busy with work and taking care of two kittens. This is a short chapter. I thought I would post this now. :) I'm working on the next chapter. Since I'm off work for the summer I will be updating more often. :) Woo hoo! The story is close to the end sad to say. Now I want to know if you think there should be a sequel to the story or not. **

**Anyways, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 15

RPOV

I ran away sobbing in my hands. I couldn't believe it; he was just standing there and I couldn't say a damn thing to him. What's the matter with me? I still can't believe that he is alive; let alone back at this school working. I'm not sure if I can handle him being here.

What hurts the most is that he doesn't remember me; he doesn't remember what we had. When or if he gets his memory back what will happen? I love Adrian, but a part of me will always love Dimitri.

I reached my dorm room, and went straight to my bed. I just laid there crying. I'm not sure how long I was there for but I didn't even here someone knock on my door. I felt the person pick me up and hold me while I cried.

"It's ok. I'm here. Shh…" I could recognize the voice anywhere. It was Adrian.

"I don't think so." I said. It was true. How can he say it's ok? My world just got turned upside down. Right when I thought everything was going great; I was finally getting over Dimitri; yeah he sent the letter but that was it. I thought someone killed him. I was starting to be happy. But now? I don't know what to think…

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What am I suppose to do?" I sobbed into his chest, messing up his shirt.

"I don't know, Rose. If I could I would take all this away, I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart. As much as it pains me to say this…Rose…." He cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"Little Dhampir, I want you to be happy, even if it's with Belikov. I don't want you to think that you have to stay with me, because you feel like you owe me. I want you to stay with me because you love me. I will understand. I love you too much to keep you to myself and make you unhappy."

I can tell this is killing him. I see it in his eyes. He was being strong for me. I saw how much he loves me; he's willing to give up his love for me to be happy. Shit. What am I going to do? I love Adrian but I also love Dimitri, who doesn't know who I am.

What in the hell have I done to deserve this? Why me? Why now? When I thought I killed Dimitri a part of me died; but, I came back here and Adrian made me feel so much better, he put me back together. I have to think this over. I don't know what to do.

"Adrian, I love you too." I said looking at him, staring into his emerald green eyes.

"But, you also love Belikov." He said.

"Yes." I stared at the wall behind him. What to do…what to do?

"Are you still going to the dance?" Adrian asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, back to my normal self. He seriously didn't just ask that. There is not one damn thing that'll keep me from going.

"Just asking!" he backed up with his hands in the air as a sign of surrendering, trying to hide a smile.

"Of course I'm going." I said. "You have to go though. Lissa will be here with Pyro in 3…2…1" I said as there was a light knock on the door.

"Ok. I'll be back in 5 hours, if it took you three hours to find your dress, I can only imagine how long it takes you to get ready." He said with one of his famous smirks.

"Ha ha. I wish I could be just as funny as you."

I walked to the door and opened it for Lissa and Pyro to come in. "Hey Lis. Pyro."

"Hey Rose." Lissa said.

"Rosie." Oh no he didn't. He knew how much that name pissed me off. I decided to act like nothing was the matter with me and my messed up and confused life and act like my badass self.

"Call me Rosie one more time and see what happens. I dare you to."

"Ro-"

Lissa cut him off. "Christian! That's enough. You're just asking for it and you know I won't be able to stop her. I swear you two act like two six year olds."

"He started it!"

"No! You did!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Enough! You two are driving me crazy!" that was the first time that Lissa had actually screamed at me and Christian. I guess we are rubbing off on her. Who knew?

"Jeez Lis, we were just kidding. We'll stop." I said.

"Yea, babe. I'm sorry." Christian said. What a suck up.

"Who knew that Ozera and Hathaway would actually come to an agreement?" Adrian said with a smirk.

"You act so shocked." I stated. "If we really wanted to we could get along just fine."

"Yea, but where would the fun be in that?" Christian asked.

"True true." I said.

"You have a point there. Anyway, Little Dhampir, I'll see you in five hours."

"Ok, see you then." He walked over to me and gave me a big hug. He kissed my forehead then gave me a small kiss. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"I hope so." I gave him one last hug and let go; even I never wanted him to leave me.

"Come on Sparky. We'll go hang out at my place and then get ready." Adrian said.

"This ought to be fun." Christian said. He gave Lissa a small kiss and then walked out the door. Adrian followed right after. He stuck his head back in the door, "Love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said and I meant it.

Once the door was closed both boys started to argue. And Lissa said that Christian and I were bad. I beg to differ. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that you think that Christian and I are bad. Adrian and him are worse." I said, she soon joined in laughing.

It felt so good to laugh. I think it's just what I need. I smiled to myself. "Ok Lis. What's the first thing on our list." I asked, knowing she had like a million things she wanted to do.

"First thing first, you need to take a shower. Then, I'll take one."

I grabbed my robe and headed towards the bathroom. I could hear Lissa getting everything set up. This is going to be the longest five hours of my life. I knew I couldn't take a super long shower because that would just piss Lissa off. I took a nice short shower. Once I was out I walked out to see what was going on.

It looked like Lissa brought her whole room over minus the furniture. There was make - up in spot. Hair products in another. She brought over all her accessories. And last but not least the dresses were on the bed, along with the shoes.

"Wow, Lis, really? We need all this."

"I wasn't sure how any of it was going to look. Better safe than sorry."

"Whatever you say." I say with a roll of my eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

I could feel that she was nervous, anxious, sad, happy…the list goes on. She was always the worrier between us.

"Hey, Lissa, everything is going to be fine." I said with a smile; repeating the exact same thing Adrian had told me.

Adrian…I can do this. I can do this. I kept chanting to myself. He makes me happy. He was always there for me when I needed him. That and I love him! I mean, who wouldn't! I just can't believe it took me this long to see it. I smiled to myself.

"Ok. I'll do you make up and then hair. Then you can do mine." I could feel that she had some questions to ask me.

"Go ahead and ask your questions."

"What? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking." She said.

"It's fine. You're going to ask sooner or later. Might as well be now, just me and you."

"Oh ok. Do you still love him?"

"Him as in Adrian? Or Dimitri?" I asked.

"Dimitri…"

"Umm…I did love him. When I found out that he was alive, back to being a Dhampir, I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see him. Then, I thought about Adrian. And how he made me feel. How he was always there for me. He always and still does coming running when I need someone… I love Adrian." I finally said.

"I'm so happy for you Rose!" She gave me a big hug. I could still feel that she was hiding something from me, but I really didn't want to press her for answers.

"I'm finally happy, Lis."

"What's going to happen between you and Dimitri now?" her voice filled with curiosity.

What is going to happen to us? To be honest, I really hoped that everything would work out for us. But my life isn't like a fairytale.

**Please review and let me know what you think. :) Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I haven't been feeling really well for the past week. But, I'm getting better, so updates should come a lot faster. :) At least I hope. I want to thank all of you who read my story and review. You guys are the best. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. :D So here's Chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it.  
~Celeste**

* * *

Chapter 16

Adrian's POV

"Love you too." I heard her say as I was closing the door. I couldn't help but smile. How was I so lucky to get her as a girlfriend? I really do hope that she agrees to marry me. She wouldn't understand how happy that would make me. I'm already head over heels for her. I've been in love with her ever since I laid eyes on her at the ski lodge.

I mean, sure I was always flirting around her. She thought it was a joke, little did she know. Haha. She is the best thing that has ever happen to me. Every time she says she loves me; it feels as if it's the first time. She means the world to me and I would never let any harm come to her.

"Dude, what's with the strange look on you face?" Christian asked. I forgot that he was still here. Whoops.

"Huh? What?"

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing. Come on."

"Whatever. Where are we going?"

"To my place, where else?"

We decided to take the stairs. As we were walking I couldn't help but think about the endless ways to propose. How to do it, where? I want this to be the perfect proposal. I want everyone to be there. Then the best idea came to me. The dance. Why not? All her friends and the people that care about her will be there. Great idea, Ivashkov!

"There you go again; if I didn't know any better I would say you are thinking about Rose."

"Maybe, maybe not." Why is he always the observant one?

"You are. When are you going to prop-"

"Shh! How did you kno- Never mind."

"Lissa." We both said at the same time.

"I don't want the whole school to know before I even propose to Rose."

"Calm down, Ivashkov. Your little secret is safe with me," he said. Of course it is. He better not say a word or he'll regret it.

"Yea, well it better."

"It is…I didn't tell a soul." He said seriously. I knew I could trust him. hmmm…maybe he could be my best man? Who knows?

From then on we walked in silence to my place. I decided not to think about tonight. I know that Belikov is going to be there. I'm not sure if it will be right to propose in front of him, even if he doesn't remember her. Now, I'm not sure about my whole plan. What to do? What to do?

We finally get to my apartment and once we get inside Christian heads straight for the Xbox 360. I need to clear my head…I want this to be right and I don't want to hurt anyone.

"I swear you are addicted to that." Whenever he is here, that's all he does.

"Like you have room to talk."

"True true, let's play."

"Have anything new?"

"No. Not yet."

As I say this, he walks over to the games, which are I a pile next to Xbox. Knowing him he'll choose either call of duty or halo; even though I have about a hundred other games. Whatever. It'll keep him busy.

"Here, let's play Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare." I knew it.

"Fine. You should know that you will get your ass handed to you, yet again."

"Not likely."

"After this we play my game…you always pick this game."

"Quit you're complaining…you'll just choose Halo 3. Ooohh! Big surprise there."

After playing both games for two and a half hours we decided to turn it off. It was starting to get boring, just playing with two people. We turned on the TV to see what was playing on HBO. Not a lot to choose from….The Happening, Fast and furious, The Longest Yard, and Rush Hour 2.

I want to watch Fast and Furious. But, Christian here, decided to take the remote. "What the hell. I was watching that."

"So? I want to watch this…" he chooses the Longest Yard. Of course he would! The exact opposite of what I want to watch!

"Hell No. This is my place and I say what we watch."

"You royally suck!"

"You be ok." I say right back to him. I put it back on my movie and keep the remote away from him. Everything is going until Christian decides to talk.

"So, how are you going to do it?"

I know what he's asking, but don't feel like talking about it. "Do what?"

"Propose, dumb ass!" someone's a little cranky.

"And you want to know why?"

"I was just asking…" he trailed off.

"Well…if you must know, I was going to propose at the dance." I said.

"Was? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No! Just have to rethink about it."

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Christian asked.

"Nothing,"

"Uh huh. I may not be able to read aura's, but I know when something is wrong." Who knew Christian had deep feelings and that he cared.

"I'm worried. That's all. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said in one breath.

"Wha- Oh. Now I get it. You worry about Belikov?" he asked. Man! He catches on fast.

"Not only him, Rose, me."

"You could always talk to Rose…"

"No, no, no…we'll just see how tonight goes." I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. Shit! We have 45 minutes to get ready. "Come on, Pyro! We have to get ready." I jumped off the sofa and went to my room to get our tuxedoes.

"Here. You know where the bathroom is." I said as I was walking back to my room to get dressed.

I was tying my tie when there was a loud knock on my door. "Ivashkov! Hurry up!"

"Calm the hell down." Always in a rush. I walk out of my room and we head out. I grab the ring that was by the door and put it in my pocket. You never know…

We were half way there, when I reached into my pocket to grab the ring box only to find…it wasn't there.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What now? You got your shoes dirty? Come on, we are already late."

"Can it, Ozera! I can't find the ring!" I said, as I franticly pat myself and check all my pockets. I see Christian looking on the ground, use his fire for light. Where the hell is it?

"Have you found it?"I asked as I search the ground.

"No, it has to be here somewhere…" Christian said, trying to stay positive.

"We have to find it." was all I said.

"Just retrace your steps."

"Yea, like we have time for that." I said.

"No need to be rude about. I'm trying to help."

"Sorry…under a little stress here."

"'I'll look for it. You head over to Rose's. If I'm not there when you get there, just tell Lissa I forgot something at your place." Wow! He can be nice when he wants too.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yea, if you don't go now, I'll change my mind."

"Ok. Ok. Thanks. Please find-" I was cut off.

"Ivashkov! Ozera!"

Shit! This can't be good. I pulled my phone out again to check the time. Yup, we're late. 30 minutes. Who knew we took so long to look for the ring.

"Hey babe." Christian said as Lissa and Rose walked over.

I dropped my jaw. Rose looked so beautiful. No, that wasn't even close. No words could describe how she looked.

"Hey Ivashkov, close your mouth." I closed my mouth and gulped. I heard Rode give a small laugh.

"What are you guys doing out here? You know you are thirty minutes late." Lissa asked.

We both looked down, not wanting to tell the truth. "Umm…well…I didn't want to tell you this, but Lissa, but…you know that Christmas gift you got Christian last year?" I asked since it was the first thing that came to my mind. Christian looked up at me, glaring. Opps.

"Christian you lost your watch!" I could see that he was a little afraid of Lissa. Hell, I was too. Who knew she could be so scary, a little girl like here. I saw him take the watch off behind his back and slipped it in his pocket.

"Smooth move, Sparky!" Rose said.

"Shut up Rose! Help me find it." I snapped my head at him. I glare at him hoping he got my message…Rose can't help. Is he stupid?

"And ruin my dress? I don't think so. Sorry Fire Boy." I had to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Christian asked, still glaring at me.

"You had to see that coming." I said laughing.

"Shut up, Ivashkov and help me find my _watch_."

Rose didn't seem to notice the way he said watch, but Lissa did and her head snapped up and looked over at me. Shit! She looked over at Rose and then back at me. She raised one eyebrow as if she was asking me something…all I did was nod. She smiled. She knew what I was planning on doing.

"Hey Rose, help me help Christian find his watch." I heard her say. What is she thinking?

"Really, Lis? I want to go to the dance…not look for a watch. I say we leave him to look for it while we go." Typical Rose.

"Jeez. Thanks o-so much Rose." Christian said.

"The faster we find the watch the sooner we get to the dance."

"Fine. Where do we start?" Rose said in a whiny voice.

"We'll go over here and look Rose." Lissa started to drag her off in the opposite direction before she could object. Thank God for Lissa.

"We have to hurry up and find it!" I whispered yelled to Christian.

"No! You don't say! It's only a matter of time before they come back." Christian said.

We decided to split up and look for the ring. It has to be somewhere around here. I know I had it in my pocket. I probably looked pretty ridiculous on my hands and knees, crawling, looking for something. I have to find the ring!

"I found it!" I heard Christian saying. I look over to see him putting the box in his pocket and putting his watch on his wrist.

"Finally. Now keep it on your wrist. Let's go." I hear Rose say as I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What's the rush, Little Dhampir?" I asked her, whispering in her ear.

"No rush. Just want dance." She said pulling me towards the gym. I let out a small chuckle and wrapped my arm around her waist. Lissa and Christian were right behind us.

Apparently we were the last to arrive because when we entered the gym all eyes were on us. All the guys' auras went from happy and excited to lust. My arm tightens around Rose; and she just laughed.

'Let's dance." Rose was already walking to the middle of the floor. We danced together for a couple of songs. Rose wanted to go find Eddie and see who he brought to the dance.

"You're still not going to tell me who he brought?" Rose asked me as she was walking towards the refreshment table.

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'. "You'll have to find him and see for yourself."

"You're an ass, Ivashkov."

"I love you too."

"Hey Rose! Adrian!" I hear come from behind us.

Rose turns around so fast and yells, "Mia! What are you doing here?"

Mia just smiles and looks behind her to Eddie who's talking to Christian and Lissa. "No way! You and Eddie?"

"Yea." Was all she said. "You didn't know? Eddie said everyone knew."

"If you mean by everyone, Adrian, Christian and Eddie, then yea everyone knew. It was a surprise for me and Lissa." Rose said.

While those two were talking and catching up on everything, I slipped away. I had to go and see the DJ. I realized how I wanted to propose to Rose. I finally get to the DJ's table and it happened to be one of my old buddies from school.

"Ivashkov!" James Conta yelled over the music.

"What's up, Conta?"

"Nothing much, man. How have you been?"

"Fine, great!" I said smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"At the dance with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yea. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need you to play a slow song."

"Can do. You going to pop the question."

"Yup."

"Can I ask who the lucky lady is?"

"Rose Hathaway." I said. James was one of the few Royals who treated Dhampirs equally. He was engaged to his girlfriend from high school, who was a dhampir.

"Let me be the first to tell you congrats."

I told him thanks and he wished me luck. I left to go and find Rose. I found her sitting down with everyone talking. Although it didn't look like she was really pay attention. Her eyes were searching through the crowd looking for me. Ahh…my Little Dhampir misses me.

Right when I reached the table, James announced that it was time to slow things down. "Care to join me in a dance?"

Rose got up and we walked over to the dance floor. "You look gorgeous." I said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said.

We danced to the whole song. I knew the song was almost over and I was starting to get really nervous. This is not the time to chicken out. The song was finally over and I just held Rose. I let her go and she was about to turn around. I grabbed her arm and kept her close to me.

"Rose," I said staring straight in her eyes, the ones I could get lost in. "you mean the world to me and I love you so much. From the first day I laid eyes on you, you had my heart. I knew that we were perfect for each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is this…" I stopped and got down on one knee and pulled the box out of my pocket.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

She stared at me with her mouth open and then I saw the tears. This could be either really good or really bad. Her aura was telling me differently though. "Adrian, I-"

She was cut off when the gym door flew open all the way and hit the wall making a loud bang. All heads turned to the door. No, no, no.

"Roza."

**Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you want anything to happen just tell me in the review or PM me. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry about the long absence! Saying that the last couple of months have been hectic, is an understatement. I've had two family deaths a day apart, I had to put my dog to sleep. So I'm really happy that I finally have this chapter done. Please, bear with me. I finally getting back into my routine of writing. Between my family, work and college; I'm fitting writing in. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Once agian I'm sorry about taking so long. There is a poll on my profile, adking who is better Adrian or Dimitri. Let me know what you think. :)  
Enjoy! :)  
~Celeste**

Chapter 17

Rose's POV

I can't believe this is happening to me. I never really thought that I would get married, let alone be proposed to. If someone told me last year that I would be married to Adrian Ivashkov I'm pretty sure that I would have beaten the shit out of them. I looked over at Lissa and saw that she was filled with excitement, joy, and happiness.

I then saw that everyone has stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I couldn't help but realize that we were in the center of what was supposed to be the dance floor. I tried to fight the tears that wanted to spill over, I know _the _Rose Hathaway, crying? There was no way in hell that I was going to let everyone see me cry. Not now, not ever.

I looked down and locked my eyes with Adrian's emerald green ones. I couldn't hold the tears back longer, I was just so happy. As a couple of my tears were rolling down my cheeks; I saw the huge smile, which was on Adrian's face start to turn into a small frown.

Oh no! He's taking all this the wrong way, I thought by now he would read my aura to see how happy and surprised I am. I needed to tell him… "Adrian, I-" I started but was cut off with a loud bang. What the hell?

I looked over to my right, where I, and pretty much everyone else, heard the bang come from. Walking through the door, out of breath, is no one other than Dimitri. Why does this keep happening to me? I swear I'm a magnet for this kind of shit! I can never catch a break.

I can't help but look at Dimitri, wondering why he was out of breath and why he wasn't dressed. I soon got my answer.

"Roza?"

I turned all the way around so I was facing him, even though he was at the door I could still see his facial expressions. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with the love that he once had for me. I shook my head and cleared my head, turning away from him.

What the hell is going on? This has to be some sick joke or a really bad dream. Of all days to remember what we had, he chooses today. I look back at Adrian who is still on his knee holding the ring. Then, at Dimitri, who has his intense brown eyes on me.

I don't know what to do. I look around and it feels as if all time has frozen. Everyone's either looking at me, Adrian, or Dimitri; no one knew about mine and Dimitri's relationship. So, I can only imagine how confused they are about this little situation. Shit! This can only end really good or really bad.

I find Lissa and feel just how worried she is. I also sense that she's a little mad that I haven't Adrian yet, she can't help but think about how cute the two of us are together. Adrian!

_Rose! Adrian is still on his knee!_

I look away from her. "Umm…Rose?"

I look down at Adrian. I grab his hand and pull him up. I know he is expecting me to answer right here, right now. But I can't. I want to say yes. My God, I want to say yes, so bad! But, I'm scared. After seeing Dimitri and realizing that he may never get his memory back, never will remember me; I decided to move ahead in with Adrian in our relationship. But now, he remembers everything about us. What the hell am I suppose to do?

"Yea babe?" I asked; already know what he wants me to say.

"Well…I am sort of waiting for an answer…" He has the saddest expression on his face. I have to choose now. It's now or never. Is it going to be Adrian or Dimitri? Who?

"Adrian, I love you so much, I-" I was cut off by the most annoying and worse feeling ever. The nauseous feeling was strong. Of course I couldn't get one peaceful night; something has to always come and ruin it. I could sense that there had to be about twenty of them somewhere close; this couldn't be good.

But there is no way in hell that they could have broken through the wards because I would have been bombarded with ghosts. I haven't seen any nor have I felt any signs of a headache coming on.

"No, not right now." Was all I said before I took off to find Alberta.

"ROSE!" I heard Adrian yell. I felt Lissa's emotions; she was beyond pissed at me. It was then that I realized what I said and how it came out all wrong. Shit!

I would have to deal with all this after the Strigoi were taken care of. There was one word that I know I'm supposed to say. What was it? Think! Think! Oh! Yea! "Buria! Buria!"

I kept yelling as I was running towards the guardian's dorms, my dress getting ruined and ripped. Ahh! I really like this dress too.

There were a few new guardians that I haven't met and I saw that Guardian Drough. They all looked at me as if I was crazy. But I didn't have time to care. I took off towards the dorms with them following.

I guess I should have warned the guardians that were at the dance. I swear! I need to start thinking before acting. Well, I could either go back or keep going…Lissa.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How could I leave her? The guardians kept going towards the dorms. I, on the other hand, booked it back to the gym; thinking that the other guardians could radio in help if they needed it. Man! I am not thinking straight!

As I am running back, I feel that there are a few Strigoi close to me. Not good! I decided to keep running instead of stopping to get my stake out.

I remember when Dimitri told me that when I was complaining about all the running he made me do. I was about to put his theory to the test. I ran with everything I had.

"_All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"_

"_You run."_

I was so close to the gym, so close. And then…I was tackled. I should have been paying attention. Damn it! That's going to leave a bruise later on. I landed hip first into the ground and then my head hit the ground. The Strigoi was already getting up and getting ready to attack. I get up in time to avoid being kicked in the stomach. Whew, that was a close one.

While getting up, I managed to pull my stake out. I had a hard time concentrating…my head was starting to throb and Liss' emotions weren't helping any. At least I knew she was safe, she was more worried about me…but also about…Dimitri and Adrian.

Adrian and Dimitri? What in the hell where these two thinking? I mean, sure Dimitri is a badass; but why are they both running around when there's an attack going on? Then, that's when I realized what really was going on. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I put them both in this situation and now they are looking for me; without realizing there were Strigoi here.

Somehow through all my thinking and ranting to myself I manage to get the Strigoi pinned and I stake him square in his heart.

I check the bond to make sure that Lissa and everyone else is ok. She's fine; the Strigoi haven't reached the inside of the gym. And, even if they do, there are plenty of guardians plus a lot more of the Moroi are learning offensive magic; especially the fire users.

I saw that all the guardians were informed. A group of them were heading towards Lissa to protect her _if_ anything were to happen. The rest of them were discussing the plans and what to do. I saw that Guardian Drough giving out some orders. I pulled out of Lissa's head; needing to pay more attention out here.

I decided to take off to go and look for the guys. I know, what the hell are you thinking Rose? But I need to do this. I put up a few blocks so I couldn't here Lissa's thoughts but still am able to hear her and whatnot.

I take off to go and look for the guys. Where would they go? The only places I can think they are would be my room, the chapel, or the guardian dorms. So I push myself to run harder. I honestly can't and won't be able to survive if anything happened to them. They both meant so much to me.

As I start to get closer, I hear grunts, and then I see the fights that are going on in front of the dorms. I guess they were trying to take us by surprise. By the looks of it we were 'winning', although, I wouldn't really call this winning.

What I don't get, is how did the Strigoi know we were having a dance? I highly doubt that this attack was a spur of the moment type thing.

I would have to worry about that later; right now I had to find them. My eyes were searching everywhere. They weren't here. Shit. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Hathaway! What are you doing here?" it was Stan who asked.

He had just taken one Strigoi down and started to head for me. Then out of nowhere three Strigoi came out. He started to fight them. I mean even though I never like the guy, doesn't mean I'm going to let anything happen to him. I jump right into the fight and help him. Working together, we took them down in no time.

I try to catch my breath before I turn to him and ask him, "Have you seen Guardian Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov?"

"Ivashkov? Belikov? I heard that they were at the dance." He more or less stated.

"They were there at the dance, but now they aren't and I can't find them. I took off to the dorms then realized I needed to go back to the gym…except I didn't go back. I found out they left to look for me…" I trailed off, not bothering to finish any of the sentences that I started, since I was a little out of breath.

Stan seemed somewhat shocked that Dimitri would do something; then I realized that he didn't know about me and Dimitri. Before I knew it, Stan had his guardian mask on. What surprised me was that he gave me a walkie talkie and ear piece, "I'll let you know if I hear anything." He said, and walked away to talk to the other guardians.

I stood there just as shocked as he was a minute ago, I saw someone walking towards me. It was Alberta; hopefully she has some information that's helpful. I', still trying to figure out what the hell these two were thinking?

"Hey, Alberta, have you seen or heard from Adrian or Dimitri?"

"Yes, Dimitri is the one that informed me of the situation." What? When was this?

"Is Adrian with him?" I asked, my heart was starting to beat fast and I was getting really worried.

She didn't say anything at first. She stood there looking down at me, as if trying to figure out what to say. "I thought they were at the gym-"

Before I even let her finish that sentence I all but yelled, "you thought?" I looked around at what was going on around me, to see if anyone was looking over at us. I saw so many dead bodies, most Strigoi but, there were some Guardians amongst them.

"Yes, that's what he said." She said calmly. "Rose, what's going on?" We both started to follow the rest of the guardians back to the gym.

I wasn't sure if she was asking in general or if she wanted a specific answer. "I was in Lissa's head and she was telling someone that Adrian and Dimitri left to go and find me."

"They did that…why?" she asked with confusion written all over her face. I forgot that she had to patrol the grounds tonight. She missed my whole fiasco.

"Adrianproposedandiran." I said on a rush.

"Try telling me again but slow down this time."

"I said, Adrian…proposed and I ran." And to make things worse Dimitri remembered my name and/or everything that happened between us. I added silently.

"You ran?"

"Yea, I ran, only to tell you about the Strigoi. But, Adrian took it the wrong way and thought I was saying no to him."

"We'll find them. Dimitri is one of the best Guardians we have."

As we were walking back to the gym no one really said anything. As we were nearing the gym, I took off running to get to Lissa, she was filled with worry. I couldn't blame her. I scanned the room for her and everyone else. I saw that she was in the far corner with all our friends, talking in hush tones.

Lissa sees me walking towards me, and rush over to me, "Rose!"

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yea, I'm fine. What about you?" I could tell that she wanted to heal my wounds, but I took a small step back. I didn't want her to heal me; at least not yet. Not when I won't be able to stay in control of the darkness.

"Yea, I'll be alright. Hey, where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know. They took off after you; Adrian thought you were running from him, Dimitri followed him. You didn't see them, did you?" she asked, trying to fight her tears.

"No, I didn't." I said. I didn't want to tell her that I still sensed a few Strigoi. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go and talk to Alberta."

She gave me a small nod, trying to be strong. I saw Christian get up and come over to comfort her.

"Alberta, Adrian and Dimitri aren't here and I still sense a few Strigoi lurking around." I said, Alberta probably able sense the worry in my voice.

"Well Rose, there isn't much I can do right now! I have to take care of things here and make sure all the students are safe." She said with some sadness, I could tell that she wanted to go and look for them, but she had a job to do. But that doesn't mean I do.

"If you can't do anything about it, then I will Guardian Petrov." I said walking away.

I was heading towards the door, when I all of a sudden heard my name, "Rose!" It was Lissa.

"Lis, I'll be back. I promise. I need to go and find them." I stated while looking away.

"No! Rose, you can't! It still too dangerous!"

"Lissa, you don't understand, I have to! I'm sorry." With that, I turned on my heel and walked away. I didn't want this w2hole argument we are having, turn out like the one I had when I was leaving for Russia. So much for that thought.

Through the bond, I felt all of Lissa's emotions; sad, worried and anger? I looked deeper to see why she was angry…she was angry because I wasn't taking her with me. Yea, like that's ever going to happen. I don't have anytime to deal with this right now.

I kept making my way towards the door, weaving through the crowd and avoiding the guardians. I was about to open the door, only to be pulled back in. What the hell! I turned around to see Eddie and Pyro!

"What the hell is up with you two? If you are trying to stop me, guess again." I stated, getting ready to leave.

"Quite the opposite." Eddie stated.

"Wh- Oh no! I don't think so!"

"Face it Rosie! You can't do this by yourself."

"Ignoring that you called me Rosie…I don't have time to babysit you."

"Rose, you know that we can help." Eddie said.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Christian asked.

"Why do you two want to help me? You don't like Adrian and Dimitri is…" I was cut off Christian.

"Yea, I don't like Ivashkov, but he's starting to grow on me. But, the other reason is that we like to see you happy. And if that means saving Ivashkov's and Belikov's ass and holding it against them, then count me in."

"Well, I just want you to be happy. I'm not to sure about the last part Chris." Eddie said.

Shit! I knew I was going to get in trouble for this…again. Although last time I didn't get in that much trouble. "Fine! Lets go before I regret tacking you guys."

"Ouch! Rose, that hurts." Eddie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"What a bummer. Get over it."

I start to jog towards the forest. That's where I was sensing the Strigoi. "I thought that we were looking for your two lover boys? Not on some Strigoi suicide mission." Christian said out of breath.

"I have a feeling that is there the guys are." I said, whiling slowing down for Christian.

"_Now_ you can sense them?"

"Christian! Cut your shit out now! I really don't have- Eddie!"

Before I knew it, two Strigoi were coming towards us. Eddie and myself stood in front of Christian ready to fight, out stakes out and ready. It was hard to tell what the Strigoi look like, I could definantly see that they were dhampirs before changing. One was taller than the other. Why is it the strong ones always come after me? I mean honestly! As we were fighting I looked over at Eddie, who seemed to be winning. Where the hell is Christian?

I got to distracted, worry about Christian, that I didn't see the Strigoi's fist coming towards my face. Before I could move out of the way, I was punched in the jaw and lost my balance and trip over a branch.

"Shit!" now that was going to leave a hella bad bruise. Once I gained my balance, I charged the Strigoi. I felt the Spirit effects, which only meant the Lissa was healing. My vision was rimmed in red and I had my mind set on killing. I focused on my target in front of me. Not even a second went by, before I charged him and starting attacking. I was punching and kicking. He somehow fell to the ground. I continued to kick him over and over. He went limp, but I know that there was no way I killed him. I turned him over and staked him, square in the heart.

"Rose?"

I was trying to get my breathing under control. I was still trembling. "Rose?" it was Christian.

"Rose? You ok?" this time it was Eddie.

I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice right now, so I just nodded. I took a deep breath and tried to talk. "Yea…I'm fine."

"You sure? You lost it Rose."

"I'm sorry. It was Lissa, she was using Spirit. I thought I had gotten it under control, I guess I need to work on that some more. Christian are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. But-"

"Shut up." I said a little harsh. But I heard something. I really cant catch a break can i?

"You ask if I'm ok and then tell me to…"

"Shut up!"

"What the hell Rose?" This time its Eddie.

I keeping turning my head, looking around. "You guys don't here that?"

"What?"

"Listen, there it is again." It sounded like branches were breaking.

I took off running and the guys followed. "Are you trying to kill yourself Rose?" Christian asked.

The sound was coming from the left and then to the right…they are on both sides of us. Shit! It's a trap. "Stop!" I say loud enough for the guys to hear me.

They do, but not soon enough and Christian collides with someone. "What the fuck?" Chirstian says, laying on the ground.

"Pyro? What the hell are you doing oout here?" A voice I know all too well.

**Please review and let me know what you think. :] Love it? Hate it? Who's point of view would you like the next chapter in? Let me know. :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Part 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**Here it is! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I really hope that this chapter makes sense to y'all. :) I have decided that this story will be over in a few more chapters but...I have the sequeal all planned out. I would like to thatnk everyone for their understanding as to why I haven't been on for so long. I really do appreciate all the your kind words. :) So here is the chapter. This is part one for this chapter. I'm halfway done typing the rest. :) **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 17 APOV

I couldn't help but watch Rose run out the door. 'No, not right now,' is all that I kept replaying in my head. I'm having a hard time believing that she actually said that. Her emotions were all over the place; she was happy at first, but that changed quickly. Her aura showed happy, excited, sad, upset, worried, scared, and confused. I couldn't help but wonder why she was scared? Was she scared of getting married? If that's the case then we would wait awhile, until she was ready?

I couldn't stop debating between myself whether or not to I should wait here for her or go and look for her and see what's going on. It felt like I thought about this for hours, when really it was just minutes. Knowing Rose, she would more than likely want to be left alone. But me, being me, decided the latter.

I didn't want all the people to know how sad and heartbroken I really was. I couldn't help feeling my heart shatter into a million small pieces. I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I just thought that it was something good, rather than bad. I mean, yeah, I'm Adrian Ivashkov and I have been with a lot of girls. But, Rose is different, she can't compare to any of them. She stole my heart from the very first day I saw her.

For some strange reason it seems like she understands me more than anyone I've ever met, more than my own flesh and blood; even though I know that she would never admitted to anyone.

Rose is different than anyone I've ever dated because I would do anything and give her anything she needed; all she had to do was ask. I love her and I know that she loves me back. I have never loved someone so much it hurts. This is how it feels around Rose. Rose is the first and only person that I have ever proposed too; she means everything to me and I just lost her.

I looked around the gym and saw that everyone was staring at me and feeling very sad for me. This is not what I want; I hate having people feel sorry for me. Without saying anything I left the gym. I didn't bother looking at my friends, I already knew what they were thinking and I'm not really in the mood to talk to any of them. Let's just say that auras tell you a lot about a person. But, for everyone that didn't know me, I walked out in true Adrian Ivashkov form. I pulled a small flask of alcohol out, not intending to drink it, just for show. Now-a-days, I don't even drink, or smoke for that matter.

Once I was outside, I put the flask down and looked in every direction to see if my Little Dhampir was anywhere. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. If you were Rose, where would you go? Dorm? Chapel? She could be anywhere! I decide to go to her room first.

I started towards her room, thinking of all the possible things to say to her, none of them sounding right. I stopped mid step when I heard something come from the right of me. I took a few steps back and looked around.

"Rose?" I asked.

Nothing happened. No answer. Maybe I was hearing things. I started to walk again but kept all my senses on alert. I heard another branch break.

"Rose, listen, I'm sor-" I said turning around, only to see myself talking to Belikov. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. Not really in the mood to talk to him. He did only ruin everything tonight.

"Well, I was following you…" He trailed off.

"No shit Sherlock. I could have figured that one out all on my own." I sneered.

"Well, Ivashkov, I thought I would do Rose a favor and watch you, to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." He said back to me, angrily.

"Oh you mean something stupid, say like what you just did?" I asked, I knew I shouldn't have said that but he was pushing my buttons.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to propose?"

"You only saw me at the mall…why would you barge in like that?" I had to leave before we both say something we regret.

"Well, I-"

"You know what…it doesn't really matter." I cut him off. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go find my girlfriend." I said turning around and starting to walk away.

"No, I'll go."

"Now, why in the hell would I want you to do that?" I asked sarcastically. I guess being around Rose and Pyro, their sarcastic remarks have rubbed off on me. "Belikov, I really don't have time to stand here and argue with you. Please," I stopped. T heard some more noises. What the hell? I mean, am I hearing things? Belikov didn't seem to hear the noises; oh no! This could only mean one thing…I have officially gone crazy.

"Plea-"

"Shh!" I shushed him. Someone else had to out here with us. This time it couldn't be from Belikov due to the fact that he's right here.

"Did you just-"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

I swear he obviously didn't know English, he's still talking! "Someone's watching us." Was all I managed to say, looking towards the trees. Before I knew it, Dimitri had his stake out and was instantly next to me. He was in guardian mode and we started to head to the closest building, which happen to be the male dhampir dorms.

Dimitri's head was on a swivel. He never stopped looking around for any possible threats. I still had that feeling that I was being watched. This time Dimitri was the first to hear a branch break. But instead of coming from the right, it came from the left. What the fuck is going on? Whatever or whoever is do this, it's no longer funny.

Before I knew what was going on, I was headed back first into a tree. Hitting the tree pulled me back to our current situation. I looked around and saw Strigoi. You have got to be shitting me! This is just what I needed to happen today…wait! This is why Rose said what she said. She didn't say no to me! I still have a chance. At least if I don't die tonight.

Out of nowhere, six Strigoi come out and surround us. What to do in a time like this? Hmmm…it's not like I have many options. Fight? Run? Scream for help? None of these will do me any good. I'm shit out of luck. I don't know why I can be so sarcastic at a time like this; when my life is on the line.

"Look at this – it's Adrian Ivashkov. What a nice little surprise." The Strigoi, that looked like the leader said. He was tall, more than likely a Moroi before turned, brown hair and blue eyes before.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Keep your mouth shut Ivashkov! Don't say anymore to them.

"Well, let me let you in on a little something…I know a lot. Just like that is Dimitri Belikov. Your girlfriend is Rosemarie Hathaway, but she prefers Rose. His," he said pointing to Dimitri, "ex-student and ex-forbidden love."

"Who in the hell are you? Leave Rose out of this!" I yelled. All my thoughts jumped to Rose, when I realized that she was out here by herself. I really hope that she found somewhere safe, but knowing her, she's probably kicking some Strigoi ass. I just can't bear to lose her. I was pulled from my thoughts yet again, when I was pushed to the ground. "What the hell?"

It was then that I realized that Dimitri had started a fight between the leader and himself. I could see that he was fighting out of pure rage; he was pissed off at the leader. I looked around to see if any of the other Strigoi were going to come after me, they're all watching the fight. I still have no idea who…that face, the Strigoi looks familiar come to think of it. It's like I've seen this guy before.

Shit! I have officially gone crazy. I need to get out of here and fast. I have completely lost my mind. What the hell am I suppose to do? I stay here, I get killed. I leave to get help, I could possibly die from Strigoi or worse Rose will kill me for leaving Dimitri. I rather have Rose pissed at me than be turned or killed, literally. I see that Dimitri has the upper hand in the fight. Man! He's quick.

I slowly start to back up, I don't want to make it look obvious that I'm about to run away. I saw that another Strigoi is about to jump in. He looks like a newbie. I don't want to find out.

I somehow sense that someone is looking at me; I look over and scan real fast to see who it is. It's Belikov, and he gives me a sharp nod as if he knows what I am getting ready to do. Who in the hell am I kidding? There is no way in hell that I will be able to get away alive. So, I might as well die trying.

As I am backing away, the newbie does jump in; but not alone. Another one comes from behind. Dimitri must have heard him, because he moves out of the way. The fight is three against one and let me just say that the Strigoi are getting their asses handed to them.

Belikov takes down the newbie. He doesn't catch a break thought, because the others are still fighting him. I can tell the he is getting tired; he misses a block and gets punched. The Strigoi's fist connects with his right side of his head. He stumbles back a little trying to gain his balance but fails. One of the other Strigoi comes in and starts too attack, throwing punched left and right.

I know that I should run but I can't seem to move. There are a lot of branches lying on the ground. And if there is something that I learned in school, it is this: wood 'stuns' Strigoi. What the fuck am I thinking? The problem is that I don't think, I just do. I pick up the stick that looks to have a sharp edge and attack the closest one. Yea, I'm dead. I know I'm not even close to be strong, compared to the Guardians and Strigoi. But, I'm at least hoping to cause a small distraction to help Dimitri out.

Shit! This isn't good! What seems to be a stab to me is merely a poke to big 'ol red eyes. How in the hell am I going to get out of this big problem? With the branch still in my hands, I bring it back; deciding to hit the bastard with all my might. Before I can move the branch an inch, Red Eyes anticipates the hit and yanks the branch out of my hands. Fuck! That fucking hurt! I feel some blood on my hands, slowly dripping down, but I keep my eyes on Red Eyes.

I slowly start to back up, I soon realize that I can't go back any further due to the fact that, yes, you guessed it, my back hits another tree. Just my luck. Ol Red Eyes smirks at me, "Let's hope you taste good."

"Well, I wouldn't know, now would I?" I said. "And guess what, you're not going to either." I seriously need to keep my mouth shut. Eventually he's going to catch my bluff.

"Still cocky aren't ya, Ivashkov? After all these years; hard habits die hard though. Well, that's what I've been told."

His statement caught me off guard; I try hard not to show it. "What's with all these questions? Are we playing 21 questions or something?"

"Yep. Still are, just like old times."

"What the hell are you talking about?" This is seriously starting to freak me out.

Red Eyes is slowly walking towards me. Shit, this isn't good. I look over his shoulder and see that Dimitri is fighting and has the upper hand. But the down side to all this is that the Strigoi just keep coming! Right now he's fighting two and the others are watching me and Red Eyes. Great!

"How could you forget about us you son of a bitch? You seriously don't remember us?" Red Eyes said, he was angrier now.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Now I'm confused and even more scared than before,

"Well, let me remind you, although, I'm pretty sure you'll catch on after this hint."

"Let's not. I really should be going." I say as I'm scooting to the right of the tree.

"Oh no! You're going to stay here and so is your friend." As he said that I look over at Dimitri, and it's not good. The Strigoi now have the upper hand.

Before I can tell him to watch out, he's attacked from behind. "No!" There is no way in hell that this is happening.

"Before I forget your hint is _Guardian_ Jeremy." Red Eyes smirks as he says this.

There is no way any of this fucking shit can be happening. Jeremy was one of my best friends and he died five years ago, along with some other friends. But Jeremy knew about my element and he kept it a secret he knew the truth and never said a word. What the fu-

***Flashback***

_A group of friends and myself along with our guardians, were headed to a party thrown by, none other than James Szelsky. He had a bad ass reputation for throwing the sickest parties in town. If you're a somebody then you were always there. _

"_I heard he stocked up on the good shit." Brandon Voda said. _

"_Doesn't he always." Tyler Conta said. _

"_You should know Ivashkov." Mike Tarus said with a smirk. What a dick! Him and his gay ass remarks. _

"_Ain't that the truth." I said. I learned a long time ago that it's always best to agree with the guy. It's a waste of time arguing with him._

"_Dude, are you already wasted?" Tyler asked, laughing. Asshole._

"_We aren't even there yet. Slow down." Mike said shaking his head. _

_These guys don't want me to slow down because I'd be pissed off form looking at their auras. So I vote to keep drinking. "What's the point? You know me, I'm just getting started early. You know…the early bird gets the worm." I say. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeremy shaking his head. _

"_You know its true Jeremy."_

"_Whatever you say Ivashkov." Jeremy says. _

"_Cocky much." Brandon says. "I still can't believe you let you guardians talk to you as if they're your friends." _

"_That's because mine are my friends." _

"_What we aren't good enough for you?" Tyler asked. _

"_Tyler, I'm really tired of all your smartass remarks." I said. All of them looked up and saw how serious I was. I knew they all thought I was drunk, but I wasn't. It's all just one big façade. _

"_It's just the alcohol talking Ivashkov." Tyler said. _

"_No, it's not. It's me talking. I've had enough of your shit." With that I finished off the bottle and kept walking , leaving my 'friends' behind. Jeremy was the only one to follow. _

***End Flashback***

"N-no…It can't be." I stuttered out.

"What's the matter Adi? Cats got your tongue?" Red Eyes asked. "Not cocky anymore are ya?"

"No, you died. I saw you die! I had to watch!"

"Well, technically, I am dead." He stated with a matter of fact tone.

"They made me watch…you weren't turned, just killed…" I couldn't even look at him. I just looked everywhere but at him. Dimitri was still giving the other two Strigoi a run for their money.

"Not quite."

"How? Why, Brandon?"

"Well, let me tell you a little something. After you left I guess it really didn't matter what happen to us, did it? You're a piece of shit! You know that!" he sneered.

"What did you want me to do? Dream walk with those bastards?" I yelled. "I couldn't do anything! I left to get help! After _they_ left me bloodied and bruised, I left to get help! There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about that day." I said, defeated.

"Don't try and fix this! It's too late!"

"I'm not trying too. I was told you and the others died."

"Well, I already told you …we are technically dead. I'm getting bored of this game that we are playing here."

"I'm not playing a fucking game Brandon! What the hell do you want from me?"

"No need to get pissed off."

"You're the one playing the game!"

"Do you really think this is a game?" he asked. "You ruined my life! You took everything I had away! I lost my family! My friends! But you don't give a fuck do you?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't take shit from you! You didn't lose your friends, you just lost me. Dick heads One, Two, and Three all joined you. Yea, I bet you didn't think I would catch on! But, guess what, I did!"

"Do you want a round of applause?"

"Brandon, I'm getting tired of your shit; even when you were a Moroi. So, I'm going to sit here and you let me know what the plan is." I said, hoping my plan would work.

I had my hands by my side the whole time and I started to slowly scoot down the tree. I looked around Brandon and saw that Dimitri was getting tired.

Shit! There is no way that we will get out of this alive. _I love you, Little Dhampir. _Was all I thought. I felt my fingers brush against a branch. I slowly wrapped my hands around it and held it onto it tight. I think Brandon was talking to but I really don't know or care at this minute.

I was pulled up by my jacket and shirt. Yep, he was talking to me. "Are you even listening to me?" he snarled.

"Do you want me to lie and say yes?" If I am going to die then I might as well go out being me. "This is a really expensive suit…you're wrinkling it."

"You'll be sorry." He said, pulling me away from the tree and pushing back into the tree. He finally let me go.

"What the hell?" I coughed out, sliding down the trunk. "That hurt you bastard."

"Well, now that-" before he cold finished I used as much strength as I could and hit with the branch across the face. I kept hitting him over and over. Talk about an adrenaline rush. I took off running.

Dimitri must have seen what happened because I hear him yelling at me, "Run! DON'T stop! BURIA!"

Well this can't be good. I see that there are two Strigoi chasing after me. I have no idea where in the hell I am going; but I do know this, that these two can catch up to me and kill me whenever they want to, right now they are just toying with me.

I head into the forest, which is probably the stupidest thing to do. I don't head to deep into the forest, just a couple trees in. I zig zag through the trees, making sure I stay close to edge. I really hope it's not too late for Dimitri; I have to find some Guardians to help him. I mean, yeah, the guy isn't my best friend, but it doesn't mean I'm going to let him die.

As I'm running I know I'm making all this noise and it's not helping me any. I swear I could use some ninja skills like Rose. I really hope that she is okay. I'm stepping on all these branches and I know that the Strigoi can hear me…where are they? I know that there are at least two following me.

"Hey Ivashkov, you might as well stop running?" I heard Minion One say. Hell no!

Come on Ivashkov! I'm getting tired!" Minion Two said. Yeah, right. Do I look stupid?

I just kept running. I honestly have no idea where I am or where I am running too. But, right now I really don't care. I try to lose them, running zigzag but that doesn't really seem to help any. It just makes me more tired. What the hell am I suppose to do, run till I can't anymore?

I stopped behind a tree to catch my breath. "Ivashkov, come out, come out, where ever you are."

They are just messing with me. They know where I am. Do they? I stay quiet for a second, I don't hear anything. Where the hell are they? Well I am not going to stay around and wait for them to come and get me. No thanks!

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment and let me know! :) **

**Thanks,**

**LellyLunya (Celeste)**


	19. Chapter 18 Part 2

**I am so so so so so so sorry! I know that this doesn't even begin to cover how sorry I am! I know that it has been a long time, what 6, 7 months? This is a short chapter and I really hope that it makes sense! I have had so much going on right now, with family, school, and now I'm working full time (8-5). I know that I am throwing out excuses after excuses, but please know that I haven't given up! I have many many ideas for this story and the sequel! Yes, there is going to be a sequel. I will be giving out the title, when this story is close to ending. I am still working on my other story as well. I have some new ideas for some news stories too! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for how short it is! **

**Sincerly,  
Celeste **

Chapter 18 Part 2

Adrian POV

I take off running again, but don't get very far. "What the fuck?" I said as I fell to the ground, hitting it hard. Shit! That hurt!

_Please don't be a Strigoi! Please don't be a Strigoi! _I kept repeating over and over in my head. I shook my head a few times and slowly pushed myself away from the person. The person was moaning, so that's good; at least it's a human!

Something caught my eye; I slowly sat up and saw…fire? "Pyro?" I asked. He's the only person I could think of that would be stupid enough to be out here.

All I got was more moaning for an answer and then, "What the hell Ivashkov." Yup. Its Pyro. Oh joy! "What are you doing out here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I answered him, getting up and looking around. "I have one question for you, why in the hell are you running around in the forest, when there are, oh I don't know…STRIGOI out here?" I asked, frantically looking around for Rose or anyone at this point.

"Well," he said, getting up and dusting himself off, "you know me know me! I felt like being a dare devil. You know the whole adrenaline rush type thing." He said sarcastically.

"You're such an ass." I said looking around for Rose. She had to be here, right? She wouldn't let Ozera come out here by himself.

"It takes one to know one!" That was a horrible comeback!

"Did you really just say that?" I asked him, shaking my head.

"What the hell is going on? Are you two in second grade or something?" Christian and I turn around at the same time to answer.

"Rosie! You're Prince Charming awaits you!" Christian says as I say, "Rose! Thank God you're okay!"

I jogged over to Rose but stopped, "Adrian, what are you doing out here?" she asked, she looked pissed off.

"Ouch. That hurt." I don't even bother hiding how much it hurt. I only came out here to make sure she wasn't dead or worse changed. "What? No, Adrian, you're okay. Or, I'm glad you're okay. No hug." I stated. "If you must know why I am here, I was looking for you. Well, me and Belikov." I said.

I turned on my heel and started to go the way I came, now that Rose and Eddie were here I felt a little safer. I have no idea where Minion One and Minion Two went, but that's the least of my worries. We had to find Belikov and make sure no one else gets hurt.

Rose finally caught up to me, "Adrian, what in the hell has gotten into you? Where are you going?"

"Dimitri's in trouble." I said, looking around to see if anything told me I was headed the right way. I'm a little scared that I have run into any Strigoi, although I wouldn't admit this to anyone.

As soon as those words left my mouth Rose stopped running, causing Eddie and Christian to collide into her. I helped her up. "Come on Little Dhampir."

She shook her head and looked me dead in the eye, "Where is he?"

Hmmm….that is a great question. "This way I think…" I trailed off. Why in the hell didn't I pay more attention?

"You think?"

"Well, excuse me Rose! I had a little trouble paying attention! I mean I was only being chased by two fucking Strigoi that really want my head on a platter!" I realized we all stopped running. Eddie and Christian were just standing there watching us. Thanks guys, such a great help. I really hate to argue with Rose, but sometimes I can't help it, these things just happen.

"That's no excuse! He could be hurt, dead or worse!" Do I not matter? I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"What the fuck Rose! I risked my life too! Belikov told me to run and get help. I ran – got CHASED – could of died, but I guess that doesn't even fucking matter to you! When I do find help, YOU make me feel like shit! Don't think for one damn minute I don't feel bad for leaving him, because I do and I don't need to hear it from you too!" I said, and for the second time today I walk away from her.

I guess we have some talking to do after all this is over with. I honestly don't know where I stand with here anymore. And for the umpteenth time today I wasn't paying attention. I look up when I hear clapping coming from in front of me.

"Great! Just when I thought I got rid of you bastards!"

"Come on Ivashkov, the funs just beginning!"

**Please let me know what you think! The tables our turning. This wasn't really how I wanted the chapter to turn out but it did and I thought that it would be a nice twist for the events to come. Love it? Hate it? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Everybody!**

Before you read this chapter, I want to apologize for my lack of updating any of my stories. These past several months have been very hard for me. My great grandma passed away in late April and it's still hard for me. I was taking care of her and it's just hard fopr me to accept that she's not here at home with me. My story _If the Sun Comes Up_ was written when she was really sick. I was planning on updating soon but, I was a wreck and if I were to write some chapters for this story and my other one, then it wouldn't of been a happy ending, everyone would probably of died. So I took a break, to regian my thoughts and make sure the stories head in the right direction.

So, I'm back and I will be updating this story more often. As well as_ Who Would Have Though?_ I'm still debating whether or not to make _If the Sun Comes Up_ in to a short story. If you havent read it, feel free to check it out and let me know what you think. Anyways, here is Chapter 19. I'm sorry if its short, the following chapters to come will be longer. ENJOY!

**~Celeste**

Chapter 19

Adrian POV

"You call this shit _fun_?" I asked Minion Two.

"You won't get rid of us this time." Minion Two said. The other one was standing off to the side and I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked familiar…

"Oh shit! Mike?" I couldn't help but ask him. I got a nod in return. "Then that means…Tyler." I stated as I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Hello Sunshine!" Tyler said sarcastically. "You finally caught on."

"What…but…you two got turned too…" I was at a loss for words. I couldn't wrap my head around this; I was never told that they were turned.

"No shit Sherlock. Cat got your tongue?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

"This can't be happening. This is the worst fucking nightmare ever!" I finally could speak.

"You're telling me!" Mike yelled, making me and Christian back up a little. "I didn't want this!"

"And yet, here you are." Christian mumbled.

"You got something to say, Ozera?" Mike asked him.

That caught Christian off guard but he didn't let it show, "How the hell do you know my name?"

"We know everything, why don't you go get your buddies, Castile and Hathaway." Mike said. Tyler was just looking around; like this was bright sunny day and we were all good friends chit chatting.

At the mention of Rose's name, I froze. I looked behind me to see that she and Eddie weren't there. Where the hell were they and why in the fuck did they leave us!?

"Please tell your friends that it would be useless to try and attack us." Tyler stated.

"I don't know where they are." I said truthfully. I started to look around, hoping I could spot them, but I couldn't see them anywhere.

"I know you don't. But, he probably knows." Tyler said while pointing to Christian. How would he know?

"I don't think-" Tyler gave me a look that said _shut the fuck up_ and I wasn't about to test him. I looked over at Christian and gave him a look, silently telling him to be quiet.

"What? I don-"

Tyler cut him off, "Let's not lie now, it'll cost you." Mike took a step towards us, we took one back.

This isn't good, this is really bad. _Don't say a word Ozera! Keep your mouth shut. _I keep saying this over and over in my head. Christian is staring at them; I can tell he's debating on what to do. I know what he's thinking and I really hope he doesn't light them on fire. There are more Strigoi, no way in hell it's these two and Brandon.

"Chris, don't you dare say anything." I tell him.

"Shut up Ivashkov!" He tells me, while glaring at me. He obviously knows where they are and now these two dumbasses will know.

"I'm getting tired of waiting…let's speed this up shall we?" Before I know what is happening, there's a hand around my neck and I'm being pulled back. "Now, that I have your _undivided_ attention _Lord_ Ozera, where are your two friends?" Tyler asks. Shit! We have a huge problem!

I try to pry Tyler's hand away but it's useless, it's like a steel trap. I'm not leaving anytime soon. "Don't you…" Tyler squeezes harder, causing me to cough and sound hoarse. My chest starts to get tight and hurt. I start fighting against him, but it's just making me tired. "…dare…s-say anythi-nng." I finally spitted out.

I have no idea where Mike went, but it's just the three of us. I know Rose and Eddie where here somewhere, there is no way in hell they would just leave Christian out here by himself. But now is Christian's only chance of getting out of here alive.

"Chris…run…burn…" It's was the only three words, I could get out. And I saw that Christian understood the plan.

The hand around my throat instantly disappeared and I fell to the ground, gasping for air and coughing. There was a blood curling scream coming from behind me. Christian ran towards me and helped me up. "Come on. He's only wounded; he'll be on us in a minute."

"Where are Rose and Eddie?" I asked him, sounding really rough, it hurt to talk.

"They were right behind us. I swear, I have no idea where they are." He said, turning in circles looking for them.

"This can't be happening! I was told they died! We have to find them…we have to. Belikov. Shit! "I have a feeling I wasn't making any sense right now, but fuck! I have to make sure everyone is safe. I started to walk around, looking for a path or something to take me out of this fucking hellhole. After a couple of seconds, I realized I stopped walking and was just looking around. Everything started to look the same.

"Ivashkov!" I looked towards Ozera; he was standing in front of me, shaking my shoulders. "What in the hell is going on?"

"They have them! I know they do!"

"_Who_ had them?"

"The Strigoi!" I said running my hand through my hair. Where are you Little Dhampir?!

"You're not making any sense! Why them and not us?" I put my hand up, signaling him to stop talking. He had a valid point, where is Tyler? I turn to look behind us, and don't see him where we left him. He wasn't there. Christian realized the same thing.

"We need to go. NOW!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the opposite direction that I had originally came from.

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" he asked out of breath.

"Once we find Rose and the guys. We have to find them first!" I'm running out of options here. I have no idea what I'm going to do once I find them…

For the second time tonight, I wasn't paying attention to where I was running, and it didn't help that Christian was behind me.

"Fuck me!" I looked up to see the one person I was hoping to avoid. "Shit!"

"Run." He stated.

"What?" I asked stupidly, what he said caught me completely off guard. Christian on the other hand didn't need to be told a second time. He grabbed my arm and jerked me away.

"10…9…8…" was all I heard Brandon saying.

"What kind of friends did you have growing up? They all royally suck, no pun intended." He huffed out.

"No shit! I already know they suck, they are fucking chasing us for FUN!"

Christian and I were pulled to the side of some tall trees. Christian was ready for a fight, hands were lit up. How he could manage to fight after all this running beats me.

My mind wasn't registering who was in front of me, but at this point in time I really don't care, my throat is on fire, I managed to barely stand up, bracing myself against the tree.

I gradually look up, "Little Dhampir?" I asked moments later. She was covered in dirt and blood from head to toe.

In the distance, we heard, "Ready or not, here we come." What the hell! Round two of this sick and twisted hide and seek game. I never said I wanted to play!

"Adrian, what going on?" She hissed out.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" Christian says a little too loud.

"Better start running Ivashkov." Brandon says and he sounded really close.

"Christian, shut the hell up, right now! Rose, please! I'll explain everything later. Right now we have to go. There are some Strigoi that want me dead."

"Adrian, of course they want you dead, you royal."

"ROSE! Now's not the time to be talking about this. Please, I'm trying to save you, RUN!" I grab both here and Christian and pull them when Christian says, "Wait! Where's Eddie?"

"He's – was right behind me." Rose said looking for him.

"Okay. New plan, find Eddie, get Belikov and then find help. Easy, right."

"No." said the voice in front of us. I knew we should have ran…


End file.
